Healer Princess
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Naruto, cucu dari tabib istana Tsunade sangat benci pada tunangannya sang jenderal perang Kerajaan Konoha yang terkenal dingin; Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto bersumpah akan membuat Sasuke membatalkan pertunangan diantara mereka. Namun bagaimana jika suatu hari jiwa keduanya tertukar? Bisakah keduanya kembali ke raga mereka masing-masing? Warning : SasuFem!Naru
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Historical, Drama**

 **Note : Dilarang mengcopy paste isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya. Yang tetep membandel saya kutuk jadi jomblo seumur hidup!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Healer Princess**

 **Prolog**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Tsunade mengurut hidungnyanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas siang ini, dan semua karena perilaku ajaib cucu angkatnya—Naruto. Berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang sangat mandiri dan bisa membawa diri dengan baik, maka Naruto memiliki sifat sebaiknya. Naruto sangat ceroboh, cengeng walau bisa diandalkan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi di dalam kamarmu?" tanya Tsunade dengan kesabaran yang sudah setipis es di penghujung musim dingin. "Kau tidak bisa pura-pura sakit, Naruto!"

Gadis remaja berambut pirang itu menyibak selimut sutra yang digunakannya untuk bersembunyi. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang nyamannya. Ekspresinya terlihat memohon saat menatap lekat Tsunade.

"Bolehkah aku tetap di rumah?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi memohon yang sama. Naruto bahkan tidak keberatan untuk bersujud jika itu bisa membuat nenek angkatnya mengizinkannya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak," jawabnya tegas. Tsunade menarik selimut yang masih menyelimuti sebagian tubuh Naruto lalu melemparnya sembarang hingga membuat cucunya terkesiap pelan. "Apa kau tidak kasihan pada kakakmu?" tanya Tsunade. Ia tahu betul titik lemah cucu bungsunya ini.

Tabib nomor satu di wilayah Kerajaan Konoha itu memasang ekspresi sedih hingga membuat Naruto memalingkan muka, merasa bersalah. "Kakakmu pasti sangat kesepian di sana. Kau tahu, kan jika para pejabat dan para bangsawan bisa sangat membosankan?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sempat meragu walau pada akhirnya mengangguk samar. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut bersama nenek ke istana."

Tsunade bertepuk tangan dalam hati. Naruto memang terkenal sangat keras kepala, tapi jika sudah menyangkut keluarga, kekeraskepalaannya akan luluh seketika.

"Aku akan memanggil dayang untuk membantumu mandi dan bersiap," timpal Tsunade saat Naruto turun dari atas ranjang dan mendudukkan diri di atas kursi rias.

Gadis remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mengamati pantulan dirinya pada cermin perunggu. "Nenek, apa dia juga akan datang?"

Tsunade berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto dengan nada ketus itu. "Siapa maksudmu?" Tsunade balik bertanya, basa-basi.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. "Si Uchiha itu, apa dia akan datang di perayaan kali ini?"

Hening. Naruto menunggu. Ekspresinya semakin tidak sabar saat melihat pantulan diri neneknya yang terlihat bingung.

"Uchiha Sasuke," tukas Naruto geram. "Apa dia akan datang?"

"Ah… Uchiha bungsu," balas Tsunade dengan nada merdu. Menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya saat menggoda cucu bungsunya ini. "Ya, dia pasti datang. Kenapa? Apa kau merindukannya?"

Naruto nyaris muntah di tempat. Bagaimana bisa dia merindukan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu? Demi segala sesuatu yang suci di dunia, Sasuke adalah orang terakhir di dunia yang ingin ditemuinya.

Tsunade mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah tusuk konde dari giok hijau dari dalam kotak perhiasan milik Naruto lalu memasangkannya pada rambut cucunya. Ia menimangnya beberapa saat hingga memutuskan jika giok itu akan menonjolkan kecantikan cucu bungsunya.

"Dia baru saja kembali dari perbatasan wilayah utara," terang Tsunade. Ah, seperti Naruto ingin tahu saja. "Raja memberinya libur selama beberapa bulan," sambungnya, menunggu reaksi cucunya.

Tentu saja Tsunade tidak akan memberi tahu lebih lanjut alasan raja memberi Sasuke libur panjang. Alasannya utama raja memberi Sasuke libur karena permohonan Uchiha Fugaku. Sang kepala keluarga menginginkan putra bungsunya yang berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu bisa lebih dekat dengan tunangannya agar pernikahan antara dua keluarga besar di Kerajaan Konoha bisa segera berlangsung.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang kasim segera menyambut kedatangan kereta kuda yang dinaiki Tsunade dan Naruto saat kereta yang ditarik empat ekor kuda terbaik itu memasuki gerbang istana. Para kasim segera membungungkuk saat Tsunade turun dari kereta dengan diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Naruto tersenyum anggun. Pakaiannya berwarna biru muda, terlihat mewah dan mahal sesuai dengan status kebangsawanan yang dimilikinya.

"Raja menanti Anda di pavilunnya, Tabib Senju," lapor kepala kasim pada Tsunade. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin didiskusikan dengan Anda," sambungnya saat Tsunade menaikkan satu alis ke arahnya. "Perdana Menteri Fugaku, Pejabat Kyuubi dan Pejabat Itachi juga berada di paviliun raja saat ini."

"Nenek pergi saja," sambar Naruto. Gadis remaja itu berusaha menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya karena ia memiliki waktu lebih untuk menyendiri. "Aku akan berkeliling istana sebelum pergi ke ruang pesta," tambahnya meyakinkan.

Tsunade terlihat ragu. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan dan beranjak pergi dengan perasaan was-was. Tsunade takut jika Naruto melakukan hal memalukan di dalam istana.

Selepas kepergian Tsunade, senyum Naruto merekah begitu cantik. Gadis remaja itu mendesah puas. Ia mengibaskan ujung lengan gaunnya lalu berjalan dengan dagu diangkat tinggi. Naruto bahkan tidak mau repot menyapa beberapa putri bangsawan yang berpapasan dengannya dan berbisik-bisik hingga membuat telinganya memerah.

 _Persetan._

Naruto tidak akan perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan mereka. Para gadis bangsawan itu boleh merasa iri karena ia bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Jika mau, mereka bahkan boleh mengambil pria menyebalkan itu darinya. Sungguh, Naruto tidak peduli.

Langkah kakinya membawanya pada taman teratai yang terletak di belakang balairung istana. Naruto sudah sering dibawa ke istana oleh Tsunade karenanya dia sudah terbiasa dengan tempat ini. Selain itu, darah kerajaan juga masih mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Mendiang kakek dari ibu kandung Naruto merupakan pangeran kelima Kerajaan Konoha dari raja terdahulu, karena alasan itu Naruto pun memiliki gelar 'Putri' di depan namanya.

 _Aish… kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya di sini?_

Naruto menutup mulut dengan ujung lengannya. Gerakannya sangat anggun. Namun kedua matanya tidak bisa berbohong jika ia benci apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Hei, kenapa kau berbalik pergi?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke sembari berkacak pinggang. "Jika ada yang pergi terlebih dahulu dari tempat ini, itu adalah aku, bukan kau!" tukasnya sembari menunjuk tepat pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya mendengus kecil, terlihat bosan. "Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu."

Naruto tertawa renyah. Ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan gerakan anggun di udara. "Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu." Ia menjeda. "Kedua mataku ternoda karena harus melihatmu," dengusnya tanpa menutupi ketidaksukaannya akan Sasuke. "Ck, apa yang mereka lihat darimu?" bisiknya sinis.

Naruto memang harus mengakui jika Sasuke tampan. Namun selain itu tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan dari putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu. Tidak ada. Ya, setidaknya untuk Naruto.

"Apa kau sengaja bersikap seperti ini untuk menarik perhatianku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pria itu menyipitkan mata. "Tanpa harus melakukan ini pun kita tetap akan menikah. Kenapa kau harus bersusah payah hingga sejauh ini?"

Naruto nyaris menyemburkan tawa kerasnya tepat di depan wajah datar Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa pria itu berkata dengan begitu tenangnya?

 _Sialan._

"Untuk apa aku menarik perhatianmu?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan sikap tidak bersahabat. "Kau adalah orang yang paling kubenci," desisnya kesal. Naruto berkacak pinggang. "Walau kau pria terakhir di dunia ini, aku tetap tidak akan sudi menikahimu."

Sasuke tersenyum samar, terlihat sinis. Pria itu mengambil satu langkah ke depan. "Kita memiliki pemikiran sama," bisiknya sinis. "Aku tidak suka gadis berisik sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memutuskan pertunangan konyol kita."

Satu alis Sasuke diangkat naik. "Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa aku harus memutuskan pertunangan ini?" tanyanya tak acuh. "Aku tidak mau nama keluargaku tercoreng hanya karena masalah sepele ini," sambungnya dingin. "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang memutuskan pertunangan ini?" sarannya tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Ia memijat tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak pegal. Para gadis itu tidak tahu betapa brengseknya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto bahkan berani bersumpah jika putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu tidak memiliki hati.

"Kau yang ingin memutuskan pertunangan ini, jadi sudah sepantasnya jika kau yang berusaha agar keinginanmu terwujud," sambung Sasuke tajam. "Ah, satu lagi," katanya sebelum berbalik pergi, "saat aku tidak ada di sekitarmu, jangan membuatku malu!"

"Brengsek!" maki Naruto lirih. "Sialan. Pecundang!"

Naruto terus memaki dalam hati. Dia berharap Sasuke akan merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini. Dia berdoa pada dewa agar Sasuke bisa merasakan sedikit saja kesulitan sama seperti dirinya, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka jika doanya siang ini akan segera dikabulkan oleh dewa dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan olehnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai! Cerita ini muncul setelah saya throw back nonton Secret Garden. Saya berpikir; kayaknya lucu juga kalau jiwa Naruto sama Sasuke tertukar tapi dengan alur cerita dan latar berbeda.**

 **Well, tidak seperti dicerita-cerita saya lainnya, tokoh Naruto di cerita ini tidak akan saya buat tangguh. Sosoknya akan clumsy tapi tetap dengan ciri khas cerita FH. Semoga kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini seperti cerita-cerita saya yang lainnya.**

 **Bye! ^-^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Note : Dilarang mengcopy paste isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya. Yang tetep membandel saya kutuk jadi jomblo seumur hidup!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Healer Princess**

 **Bab 1**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Ekspresinya memperlihatkan kebosanannya yang sudah memasuki tahap mengkhawatirkan. Petikan _guzheng_ dan gemulainya tarian delapan orang penari wanita tidak membuat kekesalannya lenyap, terlebih saat dia tahu jika meja yang akan ditempati oleh Sasuke berada tepat di sisi kirinya.

 _Bagus,_ pikir Naruto kesal. Wanita itu tidak mau repot menoleh untuk menyapa Sasuke, bahkan untuk sekedar basa-basi pun dia malas.

Untuk apa menyapanya? Bukankah mereka sudah bertemu dan menyapa saat di Taman Teratai tadi?

Naruto mengernyit. Itu bukan menyapa, ralatnya dalam hati. Tapi bertengkar.

Dengan tidak sadar gadis remaja itu melepas napas keras. Ekspresinya semakin memperlihatkan kebosanannya, hingga akhirnya kedatangan sang raja pun diumumkan dengan lantang.

Para penari menepi, pemain musik berhenti memainkan alat musiknya saat raja dan para abdinya memasuki ruang pesta. Para pejabat dan tamu undangan segera memberi hormat, mereka bersujud dan mengaturkan salam. "Yang Mulia panjang umur seribu tahun!" ucap mereka menggema, terdengar sangat kompak.

"Ah, coba lihat siapa yang hadir di pestaku kali ini?" Sang raja mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang balas menatapnya dengan senyum gugup. "Sulit sekali mengundangmu ke istana," sambung raja. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam, seolah menguliti Naruto yang terlihat semakin menciut di tempatnya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Gadis remaja itu berdeham pelan. Dengan gerakan anggun dia bersujud kembali dan berkata, "Hamba pantas mati, Yang Mulia," katanya, begitu merdu hingga membuat raja berdecak, kesal karena kemarahannya menguap hanya karena suara cucu dari mendiang adiknya.

"Kemari!" perintah Hashirama tegas. Raja tua itu menepuk sisi kiri kursi panjangnya yang kosong. "Duduk bersamaku!"

Naruto membuang muka ke belakang. Sesaat ia memejmkan mata dan berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali menegakkan punggung dan memasang senyum terbaiknya yang nyaris membuat Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah.

Tunangannya itu boleh bersikap begitu manis di hadapan raja, tapi bagi Sasuke: Naruto tidak lebih dari seorang putri manja tidak tahu diri dan sombong. Gadis remaja itu hanya membuat dunia sesak dengan keberadaannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya raja. Satu alisnya diangkat naik. "Apa kau tidak mau duduk bersamaku karena lebih memilih untuk duduk di samping tunanganmu?"

Ruang pesta itu pun dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa yang menggema. Dari ujung matanya, Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana Fugaku dan Tsunade—nenek angkatnya saling melempar pandang dan mengangkat cawan arak mereka.

 _Apa yang membuat mereka senang?_ Batin Naruto kesal.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum lembut pada raja. "Tentu saja akan lebih menyenangkan untuk duduk bersama dengan Anda, Yang Mulia." Ia menjeda untuk melirik sekilas pada Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Sayangnya Sasuke bukan teman minum yang baik."

Ruangan itu kembali riuh. Para pejabat dan tamu undangan kini memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan tenang sembari menyesap arak putihnya pelan.

Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya ke depan mulut, setengah berbisik ia berkata, "Dia tidak bisa menjadi teman bicara yang menyenangkan, Yang Mulia." Naruto mengangguk pelan, ekspresinya memperlihatan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

 _Sialan!_ Batin Sasuke, kesal. Dari semua orang di dunia ini, hanya Naruto yang selalu berhasil membuat suasana hatinya memburuk dengan cepat.

Raja mengangguk paham. Hashirama melirik sekilas pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menatap Naruto dengan serius, "Mungkin ada baiknya jika pernikahan kalian dipercepat."

Ruangan itu kembali riuh. Sebagian besar terlihat setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh raja, terlebih Fugaku dan Tsunade. Senyum keduanya terlihat paling cerah sementara para putri dari bangsawan yang hadir menatap Sasuke dengan cemas.

Naruto pun bergerak, dan berjalan anggun menuju meja raja. Ia duduk di samping raja dan berkata, "Yang Mulia, hamba terlalu muda untuk menikah," katanya dengan nada merajuk.

Oh, Sasuke kembali merasa perutnya mual.

"Muda?" beo raja. Naruto mengangguk. "Saat seusiamu, ibumu sudah melahirkan kakak perempuanmu," sambungnya membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. "Aish… kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Hamba tidak mau menikah muda," kata Naruto masih dengan nada merajuk yang sama. "Kenapa tidak menikahkan Kakak Kyuubi saja?" sarannya membuat Kyuubi tersedak hebat, sementara Itachi yang duduk di samping wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti entah karena alasan apa.

Hashirama mengerutkan keningnya. "Kyuubi dan Itachi?"

"Jangan!" seru Naruto membuat raja kaget. Itachi membeku di tempat sementara Kyuubi menyunggingkan senyum puas atas ucapan adiknya. "Bagaimana bisa Anda menjodohkan kakak hamba Kyuubi dengan Tuan Itachi?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Raja balas bertanya.

Naruto mendesah. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tuan Itachi terkenal sebagai penggoda wanita," katanya membuat Itachi merah padam. Dalam hati dia menegaskan untuk memberi Naruto pelajaran. "Ya," kata Naruto saat raja menatapnya tidak percaya. "Dia tersenyum dan menggoda semua wanita cantik di negeri ini."

Naruto mendesis saat memberi Itachi tatapan mematikan hingga membuat Itachi terkejut karenanya. "Apa?!" tantangnya pelan, tanpa merasa takut pada Itachi.

"Kenapa kau berkata selancang itu mengenai Itachi?" tegur raja. "Apa kau lupa jika Fugaku adalah ayah dari Itachi? Dia calon ayah mertuamu."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir mengenai hal itu, Yang Mulia," katanya. Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Fugaku, "Tuan Fugaku pun pasti sering mengeluhkan perilaku putra sulungnya," sambungnya membuat Fugaku tidak mampu menahan senyumannya.

Sungguh, Fugaku tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan bersikap seberani itu di hadapan raja.

.

.

.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. Pria itu sengaja meminta izin untuk mengantar pulang saat Naruto pamit untuk kembali ke kediamannya lebih dulu karena sakit kepala.

Naruto menolak halus saat raja berusaha menahannya untuk menginap dan diperiksa oleh Tsunade di salah satu paviliun milik kerajaan. Tidak. Gadis remaja itu hanya ingin pulang ke kediamannya karena ia sudah memiliki janji dengan pelayannya untuk menyelinap keluar rumah dan menikmati festival musim gugur yang tengah berlangsung.

"Apa maksudmu menjelekkanku dan kakakku di depan raja?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dan tatapan dingin, menusuk. Kebenciannya pada Naruto berlipat. Gadis itu terlalu lancang hingga ingin rasanya ia mencekik leher cantik wanita itu.

Naruto memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Maksudmu apa?" ia baik bertanya, tenang. "Apa yang kukatakan memang benar adanya."

Sasuke memang tidak bisa menampik jika dirinya bukan pembicara yang baik. Terlebih dengan gadis remaja di hadapannya ini. Sasuke malas untuk sekedar bicara dengan Naruto. Namun dia tidak bisa menerima saat Naruto menjelekkan Itachi di depan raja, dan sialnya, ayahnya sendiri sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Kau memang sangat kaku, kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya?" desisnya tanpa ekspresi. Naruto menepis genggaman tangan Sasuke. Ia menekuri pergelangan tangan kanannya yang memerah karena perilaku kasar Sasuke.

"Dan perilaku Tuan Itachi," sambungnya dengan nada tidak suka. "Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika kakakmu senang menggoda wanita cantik." Ia menjeda untuk mendengus keras. "Dia bahkan tidak malu melakukannya di hadapanku dan kakakku," serangnya tanpa ampun. "Lalu kau berharap aku akan menyetujui rencana raja untuk menikahkan kakakku dengan kakakmu? Ah, yang benar saja!"

"Kakakku mencintai kakakmu dengan tulus—"

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" potong Naruto cepat. "Buktikan jika pendapatku tentangnya salah besar," sambungnya dingin.

"Kau—" Sasuke kehabisan kata. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan satu pukulan keras pada Naruto. Hati kecilnya mengingatkannya jika Naruto seorang wanita. "Kau hanya seorang putri manja," desisnya tajam.

Rahang Sasuke mengetat. Ekspresinya mengeras karena marah. "Aku paling benci wanita sepertimu," sambungnya masih dengan nada tajam dan sinis yang sama. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa nama besar dan kekuasaan keluargamu," serangnya membuat Naruto geram.

Sasuke tertawa sinis saat tangannya menangkis cepat pergelangan tangan Naruto yang terayun untuk menamparnya. "Kau pikir kau siapa?" desisnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Aku bisa membuat hidupmu sangat menderita, Namikaze Naruto!" ancamnya.

Naruto terkekeh. "Kau pikir aku takut?"

Keduanya saling menatap. Saling mengancam tanpa kata. Hanya gertakan gigi yang terdengar untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak tahu apa pun tentangku," kata Naruto, memutus keheningan yang menggantung di antara mereka. "Dewa akan menghukummu!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau pun berbuat salah. Kenapa dewa hanya menghukumku?"

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab. Kemarahannya nyaris meledak dengan hebat. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Gadis remaja itu menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Percuma bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Keinginannya untuk menikmati festival pun hilang sudah.

Wanita itu berbalik pergi dan masuk ke kediamannya dengan ekspresi kesal. Naruto bahkan tidak mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyuguhkan teh. Membuang waktu, batinnya.

Naruto langsung mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya. Ia berganti pakaian dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ketukan di depan pintu kamar pun diabaikannya. Saat ini dia hanya ingin tidur untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Dan ketika pagi menjelang, ia pun bangun dengan perasaan lebih ringan. Naruto menggeliat nikmat dan menguap lebar. Gadis remaja itu mengucek kedua matanya, dan mengerjap. Ekspresinya terlihat bingung saat ia menyadari jika saat ini ia tengah berada di dalam ruangan yang tidak dikenal.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. _Ada yang aneh,_ pikirnya.

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kesiap kaget meluncur dari mulutnya. _Kenapa telapak tangannya terlihat begitu besar?_

Naruto menyibak selimutnya. Kekagetannya berlipat, dadanya bergemuruh. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas jika tadi malam dia masih mengenakan gaun yang dipakainya ke istana. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia memakai pakaian tidur pria?

 _Ini pasti mimpi._

Naruto kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik selimut. Ia menampar pipinya sendiri dan mengaduh saat merasakan sakit pada kedua pipi yang ditamparnya. Gadis remaja itu kembali mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang.

Sesuatu kembali mengusiknya saat ia menyibak selimut berwarna biru gelap yang menutipi sebagian tubuhnya.

Area kewanitaannya terasa aneh.

Naruto menelan kering. Dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka tali celananya, lalu mengintip ke pusat kewanitaannya. Gadis remaja itu menjerit sejadinya. Ketakutan menguasainya. Ia meloncat dari atas ranjang.

Panik. Naruto benar-benar panik. Ia ingin menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Kini ia memiliki penis.

.

.

.

Sasuke tahu ada yang salah. Terlebih saat dia terbangun di sebuah ruangan asing. Aroma harum bunga magnolia menggelitik indra penciumannya. Sasuke yakin jika dia sedang bermimpi, tapi suara gaduh dari pintu kamar menyentaknya kembali ke alam nyata.

Apa tadi malam dia sangat mabuk hingga tidak sadar jika dia bermalam di rumah seorang wanita?

Pertanyaan itu melintas dalam benaknya.

Seorang pelayan wanita datang menghambur ke dalam kamar itu. Sasuke mengamati pergerakan pelayan itu dari balik kelambu ranjangnya.

"Nona, Anda sudah bangun?"

 _Nona?_ Beo Sasuke. Kedua netranya masih mengikuti langkah pelayan yang kini sibuk membuka jendela-jendela kamar yang masih tertutup.

"Udara pagi ini sangat segar."

Sasuke kembali mendengar pelayan wanita itu bicara dengan riangnya.

"Sebentar lagi para pelayan akan menyiapkan bak mandi Anda."

Pelayan itu terdiam beberapa saat. Kini dia terlihat sibuk meletakkan sebuah gaun berwarna hijau lembut di atas meja. "Kenapa Anda belum turun dari ranjang?" tanya pelayan itu lagi. "Bukankah Anda akan pergi ke rumah penampungan siang ini?"

Hening.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Apa yang mau dijawabnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rekasi pelayan itu saat melihatnya ada di atas ranjang nonanya,

"Kenapa Anda diam saja?" Pelayan itu menyibak kelambu dan mengikatnya di kedua sisi ranjang. Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk teriakan histeris sang pelayan, tapi teriakan itu tidak terjadi. "Apa Anda sakit?"

"Kau tidak terkejut melihatku?"

Pelayan itu memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, sementara Sasuke terbelalak. Ada yang salah dengan suaranya. Kenapa suaranya mirip suara wanita?

Dengan gerakan perlahan Sasuke menundukkan kepala. Kedua pupilnya membesar saat melihat dua buah gundukan asing di dadanya. Hati-hati Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya. Diletakkannya kedua telapak tangannya di depan gundukan itu.

Lembut. Gundukan di dadanya terasa lembut di telapak tangannya.

Wajah Sasuke memucat. Dia memiliki payudara?

"Nona, sepertinya Anda sakit," kata pelayan itu terlihat cemas. "Sebaiknya hamba panggilkan Nyonya Besar," usulnya yang segera dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan! Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit mabuk," kata Sasuke mencicit. "Ambilkan aku air teh?"

Pelayan wanita itu sedikit terkejut karena biasanya Naruto sangat sopan jika meminta untuk dibawakan sesuatu. Namun dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Nonanya mungkin masih mabuk hingga bersikap tidak biasa.

Keheningan kembali meraja saat pelayan wanita itu pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat secara tidak sengaja dia menduduki rambutnya yang terurai panjang. Pupilnya kembali membesar saat melihat rambutnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke turun dari atas ranjang menuju mera rias.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_ Batinnya.

Kenapa refleksi pada ccermin perunggu itu memperlihatkan wajah Naruto?

 _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!_

Sasuke segera membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang tersedia di dalam baskom perak di sisi kanan kamar. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot menyisir dan menata rambutnya. Saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah melihat raga aslinya. Sasuke takut jika apa yang ada dalam benaknya beenar-benar terjadi.

Pria itu baru saja satu langkah keluar dari dalam kamar saat sebuah suara wanita yang terdengar begitu galak menggema di lorong kamarnya.

"Mau kemana kau dengan penampilan seperti itu, Naruto?!"

 _Nyonya Tsunade?_

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala dan berkacak pinggang. Tidak biasanya cucunya keluar kamar dengan penampilan kusut seperti saat ini. "Apa kau masih mabuk?" tanyanya. "Bukankah nenek sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia bahkan bingung harus bersikap seperti apa saat ini.

Tsunade mengangkat dagu cucu bungsunya dengan ibu jarinya. Diamatinya wajah Naruto dengan seksama. "Kau sudah mencuci muka?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Namun tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Aneh. Biasanya kau akan ribut jika pelayan belum menyiapkan bak mandimu saat kau bangun," kata Tsunade heran. "Kau bahkan belum menyisir rambutmu. Apa kau sakit?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Pelayan!" teriak Tsunade tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka mandi dibantu oleh pelayan, tapi kali ini mereka harus membantumu. Nenek takut kau pingsan saat madi," ujar Tsunade membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Saat ini Sasuke tidak mau mandi. Dia tidak mau melihat satu inch pun tubuh telanjang Naruto. Dia hanya ingin pergi ke kediamannya dan memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Namun apa yang diinginkannya tidak bisa terjadi dalam waktu dekat karena Tsunade menyeretnya menuju tempat permandian dan memekasanya untuk mandi dengan dibantu oleh empat orang pelayan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Naruto menaiki kereta kuda untuk pergi ke kediamannya sendiri. Wanita itu mengabaikan lirikan aneh para pelayan dan Mikoto saat ia mengatakan ingin pergi keluar dengan menggunakan kereta kuda.

Naruto berkilah jika dia masih sedikit mabuk hingga tidak bisa pergi dengan kudanya. Mikoto menerima alasan itu tanpa pertanyaan. Dia terlalu senang saat tahu putranya akan pergi mengunjungi Naruto—calon menantunya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengomel. Mulutnya masih menggerutu saat kusir keretanya menghentikan laju kereta tepat di depan pelataran kediaman keluarga Senju.

Kedatangan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha tentu sangat mengejutkan penghuni kediaman keluarga Senju, terlebih saat sosok itu mengatakan jika dia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

Naruto berusaha menahan diri saat melihat Tsunade menyambutnya. Kepala keluarga Senju itu tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkannya untuk menunggu karena cucunya baru saja selesai mandi dan tengah merias diri.

Sungguh, rasanya Naruto ingin menenggelamkan diri. Dia sudah tidak suci lagi. Sasuke sudah melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Naruto ingin menangis keras. Dia ingin menangisi takdirnya yang kejam.

"Kau?!" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat sosoknya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini dengan sikap dingin. "Kenapa berekspresi jelek seperti itu?" cicitnya. "Aku tidak pernah memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Kau mencoreng nama baikku!"

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Ia melangkah panjang-panjang ke arah Naruto. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto dan dibawanya menuju kamar wanita itu.

"Jangan bersikap seperti perempuan, kau bisa membuatku malu!" kata Sasuke setelah menutup rapat pintu kamar Naruto. "Jangan menangis. Aku tidak pernah menangis di depan orang lain," sambungnya penuh penekanan.

Sekuat tenaga Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya Sasuke lekat.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin, tidak bersahabat.

"Kau sudah melihat semuanya," cicit Naruto terdengar tidak rela. "Kau membuatku tidak suci lagi," sambungnya dengan suara tertahan.

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa yang harus kau banggakan? Tubuhmu sama sekali tidak menggoda," katanya tajam.

Naruto menggertakkan bibirnya. Ia mengehntakkan kaki. Perilakunya segera dihadiahi tatapan penuh ancaman dari Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Secepatnya kita harus kembali menukar roh kita."

"Mudah untukmu bicara seperti itu," balas Sasuke tajam. Dia mendudukkan diri di kursi terdekat. "Jadi, apa kau menikmati apa yang kau lihat?"

Naruto memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Menikmati apa?" Ia balik bertanya, tidak mengerti. Wanita itu semakin tidak paham saat Sasuke menyipitkan kedua mata ke arahnya. Rasanya sangat aneh saat mendapat tatapan sinis dari sosokmu sendiri, dan itu yang sedang dirasakan Naruto saat ini.

"Jangan coba-coba mengambil kesempatan dariku, Naruto!" ancam Sasuke serius. "Aku akan memberimu perhitungan jika kau berani menyentuh tubuhku."

Naruto terbelalak. Ia mendengus kasar dan berkacak pinggang. "Apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari tubuhmu ini, hah?" balasnya galak, menepuk dada. "Aku tidak melihat apa pun selain bekas luka memanjang di paha kanan—"

Naruto membalikkan badan. Dia menelan kembali kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Wanita itu tidak melawan saat Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya, memaksanya untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Naruto berdeham. Memalingkan muka dan menjawab, "Tidak ada. Aku tidak melihat apa pun," katanya dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipi hingga membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Aku tidak pernah merona seperti itu, Naruto!" bentak Sasuke kesal. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, semakin kesal saat menyadari jika Naruto akan merusak citra dirinya di hadapan orang lain. "Jaga otakmu. Jangan berpikiran aneh!"

"Berpikiran apa?" tantang Naruto kesal. Dia menundukkan kepala karena sosok aslinya memang lebih pendek dari Sasuke. "Apa yang harus kupikirkan tentangmu? Cih, aku tidak sudi bahkan untuk menyentuh tubuhmu," sambungnya dengan nada terhina.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu serius memikirkan hal lain hingga mengabaikan ucapan mengesalkan Naruto. "Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini," katanya, memecah keheningan. "Kita harus terus bersama sepanjang waktu untuk memastikan jika kita tidak saling mengambil keuntungan satu sama lain."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto tahu jika dia tidak akan menyukai apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke saat ini. Dia bahkan yakin seluruh tubuhnya akan merasa gatal karenanya.

"Kita menikah."

Naruto tertawa renyah. Dia menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. "Kau pasti sudah gila," cibirnya. "Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu. Kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu?"

"Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu?" balas Sasuke sinis. "Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa saling mengawasi setidaknya hingga roh kita kembali ke raga masing-masing."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, tidak setuju. "Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan mau mengikuti rencana sialanmu itu," putusnya. "Kita akan mencari cara untuk kembali, dan pastikan saja selama itu kau tidak berbuat macam-macam!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. Yang ditakutkannya justru Naruto mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan darinya.

"Ah, satu hal lagi," kata Naruto memutus lamunan pendek Sasuke. "Sebentar lagi tamu bulananku datang, jadi kuharap kau mulai bersiap," katanya ringan sebelum berjalan pergi sembari bersiul riang, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kepergiannya dengan ekspresi bingung.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Note : Dilarang mengcopy paste isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya. Yang tetep membandel saya kutuk jadi jomblo seumur hidup!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Healer Princess**

 **Bab 2**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Samui menatap wajah tuannya yang berekspresi dingin. Pelayan berusia enam belas tahun itu memiringkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian. Ditekuknya keningnya dalam saat memerhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto yang terlihat aneh menurut pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sasuke berusaha untuk bertanya dengan nada biasa, tapi gagal. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar cempreng dan dia membencinya.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Dia tidak suka berada di tubuh wanita ini. Tubuh seorang wanita yang tidak disukainya sejak lama. Sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa para pelayan di kediaman rumah Tsunade bersikap sangat akrab pada Naruto yang tidak lain merupakan majikan mereka.

Pria itu merasa aneh saat salah satu kusir mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya turun dari kereta kuda, siang tadi. Padahal seharusnya kusir itu membungkuk dan menjadikan punggungnya sebagai injakan untuknya turun, bukan malah mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh secara langsung tangan majikan perempuannya.

 _Budak tidak tahu diri!_

"Nona, apa Anda sakit?" tanya Samui pada akhirnya. Wanita muda itu masih menekuk keningnya dalam. Kedua matanya tidak lepas dari sosok tuannya yang tengah menyesap tehnya dengan nikmat.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar aneh untuk telinganya. Pria itu menekankan dalam hati untuk bersabar dengan tubuh yang tengah ditempatinya saat ini. Sasuke yakin rohnya akan kembali ke dalam jiwanya cepat atau lambat, karenanya saat ini dia hanya perlu bersabar dengan tubuh Naruto.

Samui terlihat tidak percaya. Ia menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Sikap Anda sangat aneh," katanya, menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Menurut Sasuke apa yang dilakukan oleh Samui saat ini sangat tidak sopan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana keluarga Senju mendidik para abdi dan budaknya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, kekurangajaran yang diperlihatkan oleh Samui saat ini jelas tidak bisa ditolerir di keluarga Uchiha.

"Anda berniat pergi dengan naik kuda, padahal setahu hamba Anda tidak bisa naik kuda."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Berusaha bersikap tenang. Ia menepuk-nepuk rok gaunnya yang berwarna kuning lembut. Warna yang jelas bukan warna favoritnya. Warna itu terlalu Naruto.

Samui mengangkat tann mulai berhitung dengan jari tangannya. "Lalu Anda juga menepis tangan kusir," sambungnya dengan kedua mata menyipit sempurna. "Apa Anda tidak melihat bagaimana kagetnya Paman Teuchi tadi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu malas untuk berkomentar.

"Anda bahkan tidak melakukan kegiatan yang biasa Anda lakukan setiap minggunya."

Sasuke bisa menangkap nada kekecewaan yang terselip dalam suara pelayan Naruto itu. Memang apa yang biasa dilakukan Naruto setiap minggunya?

"Mereka pasti menunggu kedatangan Anda."

Satu alis Sasuke diangkat naik. "Mereka bisa menungguku minggu depan," balasnya cuek. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, yang jelas dia bisa menebak jika apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu pasti tidak penting.

"Orang sakit tidak bisa menunggu. Itu yang selalu Anda katakan," timpal Samui dengan helaan napas berat. Pelayan itu berusaha mengulum senyum. "Apa Anda sakit, Nona? Apa Anda sengaja menyembunyikannya agar kami tidak khawatir?"

Sasuke membisu. Perubahan sikapnya pasti sangat terlihat jelas hingga seorang pelayan saja bisa menyadarinya.

Samui terbelalak lalu bertepuk satu kali. "Ah, benar. Ini sudah mendekati waktu bulanan Anda. Apa tanda-tandanya sudah mulai terasa?" Ia mencondongkan tubuh untuk melihat wajah tuannya lebih jelas. "Sebaiknya saya meminta Nyonya Besar Tsunade untuk meracik ramuan obat untuk Anda," sambungnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari tuannya dan ia pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan tuannya yang duduk di tempatnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, Itachi berjalan tergesa menuju kamar adiknya. Dia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke keras hingga membuat Naruto yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang terlonjak kaget dibuatnya.

Naruto menyipitkan mata, mendengus lalu kembali berbaring, memunggungi Itachi yang kini duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Sasuke?!" panggil Itachi membuat Naruto jengah.

Kenapa Itachi harus datang menemuinya? Naruto tidak menyukai kedua putra dari Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Selama ini dia selalu menghindari keduanya. Dia tidak menyukai Sasuke karena sifat pongah Sasuke, sementara untuk Itachi, dia tidak menyukainya karena Itachi seperti mempermainkan perasaan Kyuubi.

"Temani aku mandi," ujar Itachi tiba-tiba.

Naruto terbatuk hebat. Ia langsung bergerak, mendudukkan diri dan beringsut ke pojokan ranjang. Naruto berusaha untuk menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Itachi yang kini melihatnya dengan kedua alis ditarik naik.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?" tanya Itachi heran. "Sudah lama kita tidak mandi di Pemandian Mawar," sambungnya saat Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Itachi mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Ada wanita penghibur baru di sana," terangnya membuat Naruto muak. "Hei, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Ia kembali bertanya saat adiknya menatapnya bengis.

Itachi melepas kedua sepatunya dan beranjak naik ke atas ranjang hingga menyebabkan Naruto menjerit sejadinya.

Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu menutup kedua telinganya. "Kenapa kau berteriak seperti aku hendak memerkosamu?"

Dada Sasuke naik turun. Dia menelan kering. Tubuhnya bahkan sedikit bergetar.

Naruto tahu jika reaksinya saat ini sangat berlebihan. Namun berada satu ranjang dengan seorang pria merupakan hal baru untuknya. Dan dia tidak menyukai fakta jika pria itu adalah Itachi. Ah, seperti biasa, Naruto lupa jika dirinya tengah berada dalam raga Sasuke saat ini.

Itachi bersidekap. Kedua matanya memicing sempurna. "Sikapmu sangat aneh. Kau seperti perempuan."

Naruto tidak menjawab.

Sebuah helaan napas berat terdengar dari mulut Itachi. Dengan gemas dia menarik pergelangan tangan kanan adiknya untuk turun ranjang. "Apa kau malu telanjang di hadapanku?" tanyanya membuat wajah adiknya terlihat semakin pucat mendengarnya.

Itachi melirik lewat bahunya. Ia tersenyum miring, perlahan kedua matanya turun menuju area selangkangan Sasuke. "Apa _milikmu_ tidak bertambah besar, Sasuke?"

Naruto terkesiap. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ia menyentak tangan Itachi lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak sopan!"

Kedua alis Itachi kembali bertaut melihat reaksi aneh adiknya. Kenapa adiknya malah menyilangkan tangan di depan dada? Bukan di depan selangkangannya?

 _Aneh_ , pikir Itachi.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara!" kata Itachi sembari menyeret Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar. "Temani aku mandi. Titik!" putusnya mutlak.

.

.

.

Naruto menelan dengan susah payah. Ekspresinya pasti terlihat bodoh saat ini. Tapi apa pedulinya?

Paviliun Mawar merupakan pusat rumah hiburan terbesar di wilayah Kerajaan Konoha. Para wanita penghiburnya terkenal akan kecantikan serta kepandaiannya dalam bidang seni.

Jika dirinya seorang pria, tentu Naruto akan betah tinggal lama di tempat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Para wanita penghibur itu nyaris setengah telanjang saat berkeliaran di dalam bangunan megah yang didominasi oleh warna kayu dan merah yang ceria.

"Tuan Muda Uchiha, Anda datang membawa Tuan Muda Kedua."

Suara seorang wanita penghibur menyentak Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia memasang ekspresi tidak bersahabat saat Itachi merangkul bahu dua orang wanita penghibur dan tersenyum lebar, sembari mengendus leher kedua wanita itu secara bergantian.

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan memberikan izin pada Itachi untuk menikahi Kyuubi. Tidak akan pernah.

"Kami ingin mandi ditemani oleh kalian," kata Itachi dengan suara menggoda.

Suara gelak tawa para wanita penghibur itu menggema, membuat Naruto semakin muak dibuatnya. Namun sebelum dia menyadarinya, tubuhnya didorong untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang ternyata terdapat sebuah kolam pemandian air hangat yang sangat nyaman dan tertutup.

Ruangan itu memiliki sebuah panggung kecil di sisi kanan kolam, tempat di mana seorang wanita penghibur memainkan kecapi. Sementara tiga orang penari mulai menari di sisi kolam pemandian dengan tubuh yang juga hampir setengah telanjang.

Naruto terbelalak, ternyata bukan Itachi dan dirinya saja yang berada di tempat pemandian itu. Ada dua orang pemuda lainnya, yang satu berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga sementara satu lagi berasal dari keluarga Kazekage.

Refleks Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya pasti sudah merah padam saat ini hingga membuat seorang wanita penghibur terkekeh ke arahnya.

"Tuan, wajah Anda memerah. Ekspresi Anda lucu sekali," katanya sembari mengulurkan jemari tangannya untuk menyentuh dada Sasuke.

Naruto menahan tangan wanita itu yang berusaha membuka _hanfu_ lapisan ketiganya.

Lagi-lagi wanita penghibur itu terkekeh. "Anda tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kolam pemandian dengan pakaian lengkap."

 _Siapa yang mau mandi?_ Batin Naruto kesal. Namun pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menolak walau dia berkeras untuk tetap menutup bagian bawahnya dengan menggunakan kain sebelum masuk ke dalam kolam pemandian itu dengan gugup.

"Sasuke, apa kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Neji.

Naruto menoleh ke samping. Ia tersentak kaget karena keberadaan Neji begitu dekat dengannya. Punggungnya sudah menempel pada pinggir kolam dan ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menahan Neji bergerak lebih dekat padanya.

 _Oh, Dewa Langit, aku menyentuh dada telanjang seorang pria?_

Naruto yakin wajahnya semakin memerah sekarang ini. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa menarik tangannya dari dada telanjang Neji? Ah, apa dia sudah ketularan mesum seperti Itachi?

"Sas, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus," sambung Neji saat lawan bicaranya tidak kunjung angkat bicara.

Naruto berusaha untuk tertawa. Namun tawanya terdengar begitu hambar. Dia berdeham pelan dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

 _Gerak-gerik Sasuke pasti terlihat konyol saat ini, tapi apa pedulinya?_ Pikir Naruto.

"Pasti karena panas uap air hingga wajahku memerah," katanya, beralasan. Naruto berdeham. Ia meraih cawan arak lalu meneguk arak manis yang tersedia di pinggir kolam dalam satu tegukan besar sebelum merendamkan tubuhnya hingga sebatas dagu.

Neji sepertinya tidak ambil pusing. Ia memutuskan untuk menikmati acara mandinya sembari memerhatikan para wanita penghibur yang tengah menari gemulai, sementara Naruto, sesekali dia mencuri pandang pada Gaara dan Neji dan terkikik saat berhasil melihat dada telanjang kedua pria itu.

 _Ah, kapan lagi dia bisa melihat dada telanjang seorang pria muda. Iaya, kan?_

Di tempat lain, Sasuke merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuh Naruto. Dia bergegas kembali ke kamar Naruto dan menutup pintu kamar itu keras.

Dengan gerakan perlahan dia meletakkan tangannya pada payudara Naruto yang terasa sangat kencang dan padat dalam beberapa jam terakhir ini. Namun di sisi lain, payudaranya terasa sakit jika dia menekannya terlalu keras.

Sasuke juga merasa jika emosinya sedikit tidak stabil

 _Apa ini normal?_ Batinnya tidak mengerti, dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke jatuh berlutut. Perutnya terasa kram.

Sakit perut?

Bukan. Ini bukan sakit perut biasa. Tapi apa?

Sasuke mengaduh, meringis kesakitan. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahinya. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri saat ini, hingga tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari area kewanitaan milik Naruto.

 _Apa itu?_ Batinnya mulai panik.

Sasuke menurukan wajahnya. Perlahan dia mengangkat rok gaunnya dan kedua matanya melebar sempurna saat ia melihat bercak merah pada pakaian dalam yang dikenakannya.

 _Dewa Langit, tubuh Naruto berdarah? Apa wanita itu memiliki penyakit serius?_

Tidak. Sasuke tidak mau mati. Dia harus meminta bantuan pada siapa pun sebelum kehabisan darah dan mati dalam tubuh Naruto.

.

.

.

Kyuubi segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan bergegas pulang ke rumah saat salah satu pelayan rumahnya datang ke istana dan berkeras menemuinya untuk melaporkan kondisi Naruto.

Dengan langkah tergesa Kyuubi memasuki paviliun milik adik semata wayangnya. Ekspresinya masih terlihat cemas saat melihat Samui menunggu di depan pintu kamar Naruto dengan wajah pucat-pasi.

 _Apa seburuk itu?_

Kyuubi tahu jika periode datang bulan Naruto akan membuat adik semata wayangnya itu kerepotan. Namun hingga memanggilnya pulang saat bekerja pasti sesuatu hal yang lain.

 _Ini serius,_ pikir Kyuubi khawatir.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah kedatangan Kyuubi, Tsunade keluar dari dalam kamar Naruto dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Kau pulang," kata Tsunade saat melihat sosok Kyuubi siang ini. "Sepertinya bulan ini adalah bulan yang berat untuk adikmu," kata Tsunade masih dengan nada berat yang sama. "Naruto bahkan tidak bisa bergerak dari atas tempat tidurnya," sambungnya iba.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Kyuubi bertanya cemas. Ia melangkah maju. "Bukankah biasanya tidak separah ini?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Nenek juga tidak tahu, tapi dia sudah meminum ramuan yang biasa kubuat. Seharusnya beberapa saat lagi dia akan lebih baik," terangnya. Tsunade menepuk bahu kanan Kyuubi sebelum kembali berkata, "Masuklah dan lihat adikmu. Kurasa dengan kedatanganmu akan membuatnya sedikit lebih baik."

Kyuubi mengangguk. Ia mengantar kepergian Tsunade sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya yang nyaman.

Dengan gerakan lembut Kyuubi melap keringat di dahi adiknya menggunakan ujung gaun lengan panjangnya. Raut cemas terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Kyuubi segera menarik lengannya saat Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Napas Naruto terdengar memburu saat kedua matanya terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Apa aku akan mati?" Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja di benak Sasuke saat ia melihat raut cemas Kyuubi yang tengah menatapnya lekat. Ah, bukan menatapnya, tapi menatap wajah Naruto.

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Kau tidak akan mati. Bukankah kau sudah biasa seperti ini setiap bulannya?" tanyanya. Ia menjeda dan kembali bicara dengan kening ditekuk dalam, "Walau harus kuakui bulan ini periodemu paling parah dari bulan-bulan sebelumnya."

Sasuke menelan dengan susah payah. Perutnya yang awalnya terasa melilit sudah sedikit membaik setelah ia meminum ramuan yang diberikan oleh Tsunade.

"Apa kau yakin aku tidak akan mati?" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan diri jika dirinya akan baik-baik saja. "Maksudku, darah yang kukeluarkan banyak sekali."

Kyuubi mengerjapkan mata lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Bukankah setiap wanita sehat memang seprti itu setiap bulannya?" Ia malah balik bertanya. Ada nada heran yang terselip dalam suaranya saat ia bicara. "Naruto, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi. "Kau terlihat aneh."

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata.

 _Jadi ini normal?_ Batinnya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sedikit simpati pada Naruto. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wanita itu bertahan setiap harinya saat masa tamu bulanannya datang.

"Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan yang kembali dilontarkan Kyuubi menyentak lamunan Sasuke. Dia pu menganggukkan kepala cepat. "Panggilkan Sasuke ke sini."

Apa Kyuubi tidak salah dengar? Mulut wanita itu terbuka lebar saat mendengar permintaan adiknya yang sungguh diluar dugaan. Naruto ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke? Yang benar saja.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kyuubi. Ia bergerak di sisi ranjang untuk mengubah posisi duduknya hingga terasa lebih nyaman. "Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi saat adiknya mengangguk pelan.

Kyuubi masih memperlihatkan ekspresi ketidakpercayaannya. Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dahi Naruto yang sedikit berkeringat. "Aku yakin kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Naruto. Sejak kapan kau ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke tanpa harus dipaksa?"

"Bisakah kau segera memanggilnya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya bisa mendesah berat dan melempar kedua tangannya ke udara. "Baiklah. Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk memanggilnya datang, tapi ingat Naruto, tidak boleh ada pertumpahan darah!" katanya serius sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pikirannya yang kusut.

 _Pertumpahan darah?_ Batin Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa terjadi pertumpahan darah jika saat ini Sasuke benar-benar ingin menyimpan persediaan darah Naruto semampu yang dia bisa untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat berada di dalam kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya bersama Itachi.

Ah, melihat dada telanjang pria muda ternyata bisa membuat stresnya hilang dengan cepat. Siapa yang menyangka jika Neji dan Gaara memiliki otot-otot perut begitu sempurna? Keduanya terlihat sangat gagah saat tidak mengenakan pakaian.

Senyum Naruto melebar. Dia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga tidak sadar jika Itachi tengah memerhatikannya saat ini.

"Sasuke, kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi itu menyentak Naruto dari lamunannya. Dia mengelus dadanya yang kini rata lalu berdeham dan mengintip keluar jendela kereta kuda yang masih terus bergerak dalam kecepatan yang sama.

"Memangnya ekspresiku kenapa?"

Itachi menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Ekspresimu memperlihatkan pikiran kotormu." Ia menjeda, mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Wanita-wanita penghibur itu memang sangat cantik. Seharusnya kau membayar satu atau dua diantara mereka untuk menemanimu tidur—aw..!" ringis Itachi sembari mengelus bagian atas lengan kanannya yang dipukul keras oleh adiknya. "Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Apa di otakmu tidak ada yang lain selain wanita?" bentak Naruto kesal.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu kaget karena Sasuke membentaknya dan melotot ke arahnya.

Naruto kembali memukul lengan atas Itachi. "Bukankah kau menyukai Kyuubi? Tapi kenapa kau masih sering menggoda wanita lain? Apa kau hanya ingin mempermainkan Kyuubi? Apa kau pikir yang kau lakukan itu lucu? Bagaimana jika Kyuubi benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu? Apa kau akan mencampakkannya jika itu terjadi?"

Naruto terengah. Berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas membuatnya lelah sementara Itachi tidak berkedip.

"Apa kau pikir dengan mendapatkan seorang Namikaze Kyuubi maka egomu akan melambung tinggi?"

Itachi membuka mulut. Namun dengan cepat dia menutupnya kembali. Pria itu memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. Ditatapnya Sasuke lekat. "Kau terdengar seperti Naruto," katanya membuat Naruto mendengus keras.

Itachi bersidekap. "Kau baru pulang selama satu minggu dan baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi sifatnya sudah menularimu dengan cepat. Bukankah itu mengagumkan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Itachi menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu sendiri jika aku tulus menyukai Kyuubi."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali mendengus kasar.

"Aku menggoda wanita lain hanya untuk membuatnya cemburu," smabung Itachi dengan tatapan menerawang jauh. Ia mendesah, terdengar berat sebelum kembali bicara, "Sayangnya dia sama sekali tidak jatuh pada perangkapku."

"Alasan," cibir Naruto.

Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul. "Omong-omong, bukankah rasa tidak suka Naruto padaku terlalu berlebihan?" Itachi menatap serius wajah Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan satu alis diangkat. "Maksudku, kenapa dia begitu membenciku?"

"Dia juga membenciku," timpal Naruto sembari menunjuk dada Sasuke. Saat ini dia memposisikan diri sebagai Sasuke untuk mengingatkan Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk, paham. "Bisa saja dia membenciku karena perasaan romantis yang dimilikinya padaku. Iya, kan? Dan dia membencimu karena pertunangan kalian."

Pria itu kembali mengangguk penuh semangat. "Benar. Itu bisa saja terjadi. Kyuubi tahu jika adiknya menyukaiku karenanya dia bersikap dingin padaku dan Naruto membenciku untuk menarik perhatianku."

Oh, bolehkah Naruto muntah?

Kenapa putra sulung Uchiha yang terkenal akan kepandaiannya bisa menarik kesimpulan yang terdengar begitu menggelikan?

Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia memukul kepala Itachi dengan keras hingga membuat pria itu mengaduh kesakitan dan balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Pendapatmu sangat menggelikan," cibir Naruto tajam. "Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana cara dia menatapmu?"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Namun dia berusaha mengingatnya dan seketika tubuhnya merinding ngeri.

"Ya, tatapannya padamu murni dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Aku bahkan sering memergokinya yang seolah ingin mengulitimu hidup-hidup."

Hening.

Kereta masih terus bergerak.

"Naruto terkenal sangat menyayangi kakaknya—Kyuubi. Karenanya dia pasti tidak rela jika kakak perempuannya dipermainkan oleh seorang pria yang terkenal senang bermain wanita sepertimu."

"Tapi aku melakukannya untuk membuat Kyuubi cemburu," kata Itachi membela diri.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Tapi dia tidak tahu. Yang diketahuinya kau hanya seorang pria brengsek," sahutnya penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan Itachi selain mendapati seorang pria—pelayan keluarga Senju berdiri di depan teras kediaman keluarga Uchiha untuk menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

"Hamba datang membawa pesan dari Nona Kyuubi," kata pelayan itu dengan nada penuh hormat pada Sasuke.

Itachi yang berada beberapa langkah di belakang Sasuke langsung maju dan menimpali dengan semangat, "Apa kau tidak salah? Kenapa Kyuubi memberi pesan pada Sasuke? Bukankah seharusnya padaku?"

Pelayan itu terlihat bingung dan menggeleng pelan. "Hamba diperintahkan untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Tuan Sasuke jika Nona Naruto memintanya untuk datang."

Satu alis Itachi diangkat naik. "Kenapa Naruto meminta Kyuubi menyampaikan pesan itu padamu?"

"Lapor, Tuan, Nona Naruto sakit dan ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Sasuke."

Itachi kembali tidak bisa berkata-kata, terlebih saat melihat adiknya membalikkan badan dan naik ke atas kereta kuda dengan tergesa.

"Nonamu sakit apa?" tanya Itachi kemudian, penasaran. Namun pelayan itu hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan. Dari ekspresi pelayan itu Itachi bisa menebak jika sakit Naruto parah, tapi pertanyaannya: kenapa Naruto ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke? Dan sejak kapan Sasuke begitu perhatian pada Naruto?

 _Apa mereka menjalin hubungan tanpa aku ketahui?_ Tanya Itachi dalam hati sebelum beranjak masuk ke dalam kediamannya.

.

.

.

Perasaan Naruto tidak menentu saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kediaman milik keluarga Senju. Penyambutan Kyuubi yang dingin diabaikannya. Dengan tergesa dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tinggalkan kami!" perintahnya pada Samui dengan nada dan ekspresi datar.

Naruto langsung menarik sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di sisi ranjang lalu duduk dengan tenang. Dia melihat raut wajahnya sendiri yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Kulit wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya pelan. Dia menggoyang lengan atasnya hingga Sasuke perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Naruto kau brengsek!"

Makian itu langsung meluncur dari mulut Sasuke saat kedua netra mereka bersirobok.

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa denganmu? Kenapa kau memakiku?"

Sasuke berusaha untuk bergerak dari atas ranjang, tapi rasa sakit pada perutnya membuatnya mengurungkan keinginannya untuk duduk atau turun dari atas ranjang. "Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?" keluhnya dengan suara Naruto yang khas.

Oh, Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia terbahak saat menyadari penyebab sakit Sasuke saat ini. Pasti tamu bulanannya sedang datang dan Sasuke harus berkompromi dengan hal itu.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Naruto malah balik bertanya dengan kepuasan yang terselip dalam suaranya. Dia kembali tertawa hingga perutnya terasa kram.

"Aku seperti mau mati."

Naruto berdeham. Ia berhenti tertawa dan meninju pelan lengan atas Sasuke. "Ayolah, kau pernah terluka dan ikut dalam perang dahsyat sebelumnya, tapi kau merasa mau mati hanya karena mendapat tamu bulanan?"

Bolehkah Sasuke mencekik Naruto?

Naruto bersidekap. "Aku mengalaminya setiap bulannya dan bisa kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka nada pongah dalam suaranya saat ini. Argh… dia bisa gila jika terus seperti ini.

"Kita harus menemukan jalan untuk kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing," kata Sasuke saat rasa sakit di perutnya mulai hilang. "Sebentar lagi aku harus kembali bertugas," sambungnya membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Kau tidak bisa menggantikanku bertugas dan aku tidak bisa terus berada di ragamu."

Alih-alih menjawab, Naruto malah mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Dia memainkan anak rambutnya hingga nyaris membuat Sasuke berteriak keras. Naruto bisa menghancurkan reputasinya jika terus bersikap seperti perempuan saat berada dalam raga Sasuke.

"Entahlah, Sasuke," kata Naruto mengejutkan. "Jujur saja aku mulai menyukai menjadi dirimu," akunya membuat kedua mata Sasuke melotot. "Dengan berada di ragamu aku jadi tidak harus menahan sakit akibat tamu bulanan," sambungnya begitu santai.

Ah, Sasuke benar-benar ingin mencekik leher Naruto.

Naruto terkikik kecil.

"Apa? Apalagi yang kau lakukan saat berada di dalam ragaku?" tanya Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak akan suka mendengar jawaban Naruto untuk pertanyaannya kali ini.

Semburat merah di wajah Naruto menegaskannya. Sasuke semakin yakin jika dia tidak akan suka mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Dengan menjadi dirimu aku bisa melihat dada telanjang pria tanpa harus merasa malu," jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Sebuah jawaban yang nyaris membuat Sasuke mati karena serangan jantung.

Dewa Langit, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika Naruto tidak sepolos kelihatannya. Gadis remaja itu cepar atau lambat bisa membuat Sasuke mati berdiri oleh perilaku ajaibnya.

"Aku bahkan bisa menyentuh dada mereka tanpa harus mencoreng reputasiku," lanjut Naruto. "Ah… itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Hentikan, Naruto!" bentak Sasuke kesal. "Jangan bertingkah bodoh. Kau bisa merusak reputasiku!"

Naruto kembali mengangkat bahu. "Merusak reputasi apa? Bukankah sudah biasa jika pria mandi bersama?" tanyanya polos dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang, mengutuk ketidakberuntungannya pada dewa dan berharap mimpi buruknya ini akan segera berlalu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Note : Dilarang mengcopy paste isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya. Yang tetep membandel saya kutuk jadi jomblo seumur hidup!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Healer Princess**

 **Bab 3**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke terus berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar milik Naruto. Dia menggigit kuku jarinya, sebuah kebiasaan yang selama ini tidak pernah dilakukannya.

Pria itu menekuk keningnya dalam saat menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Apa mungkin kebiasaan Naruto mulai mempengaruhinya?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali berjalan mondar-mandir dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di belakang punggung. Dia harus menghentikan kegilaan ini. Reputasinya bisa hancur jika roh Naruto terus berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Sebuah desahan napas berat terdengar. Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang. Ia bersyukur karena sakit bulanannya sudah berlalu. Ah, siapa yang menyangka jika sebagian besar wanita akan mengalami hal yang sama selama masa periodenya.

Sasuke merinding ngeri. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika seorang pria harus mengalami hal yang sama setiap bulannya.

Kedua matanya terbelalak. Dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepala. Kenapa dia harus berpikir hingga sejauh itu?

Sialan. Hormon Naruto pasti mulai merusak otaknya.

Roh mereka harus cepat kembali ke tubuh masing-masing sebelum semuanya terlambat. Hal lain yang dikhawatirkannya adalah; masa istirahatnya sebentar lagi selesai. Sasuke harus kembali berjaga di perbatasan dan hal itu mengganggunya.

Naruto tidak mungkin menggantikan tugasnya. Itu terlalu berbahaya. Bukan keselamatan Naruto. Sasuke tidak peduli pada kesalamatan wanita itu, saat ini dia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan pasukannya.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto jika wanita itu benar-benar menggantikan tugasnya di perbatasan,

Dengan sifat ceroboh Naruto, Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan kekacauan yang bisa terjadi di perbatasan.

Dalam keheningan, Sasuke menengadah. Dia bertanya lirih, "Dewa, apa kau tega membiarkan manusia-manusia tidak bersalah menjadi korban kecerobohan Naruto?" tanyanya terdengar datar sekaligus getir.

Sasuke mengacak rambut pirang panjang Naruto yang ditata rapi dan begitu cantik oleh pelayannya. Dia sudah tidak yakin sampai kapan bisa bertahan dengan kondisi saat ini.

 _Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku mengatakan kebenarannya pada Kak Itachi._

Pikiran itu melintas dalam kepalanya. Sasuke segera berdiri. Dengan langkah tegap dia melintasi kamarnya menuju lorong panjang kediamannya. Siang ini juga dia akan menemui Itachi dan meminta pendapatnya mengenai hal ini.

Namun secara tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan kebenaran ini pada Itachi. Kakaknya pasti hanya akan menertawakan kesialannya ini. Sasuke sudah bisa membayangkan jika Itachi akan menjadikan hal ini sebagai lelucon untuk seumur hidup.

Sasuke bergeming. Dia mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik. Sasuke cukup terkejut saat mendapati Kyuubi berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Wanita itu memicingkan kedua matanya, menatapnya lurus seolah ingin membaca kedalaman pikiran adiknya.

"Sikapmu aneh belakangan ini," kata Kyuubi dengan ekspresi dan nada serius. "Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanyanya saat sosok adiknya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kyuubi mengibaskan lengan bajunya yang berwarna hijau zamrud sebelum mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi kosong di sisi kirinya. Kyuubi duduk bertopang kaki, kedua matanya masih mengawasi sosok adiknya lekat.

"Perubahanmu terjadi setelah kau bertemu dengan Sasuke. Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" tanyanya masih dengan nada dan ekspresi serius yang sama.

Sasuke bersumpah jika dia menangkap nada tidak suka dalam suara Kyuubi tadi. Hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang entah kenapa. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan Sasuke," jawabnya kemudian. Jawabannya tidak membuat kecurigaan Kyuubi hilang begitu saja, sebaliknya Kyuubi semakin menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengunjungi Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memutar otaknya dan memilih jawabannya dengan hati-hati. Kyuubi sangat pintar. Wanita itu tidak akan mudah dikelabui.

"Dan kenapa dia mengunjungimu?" tanya Kyuubi lagi. Wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Tatapannya semakin menusuk hingga Sasuke yakin dia bisa mati jika tatapan itu bisa membunuhnya. "Sangat aneh karena kalian berdua saling berkunjung."

Hening.

Kyuubi mengubah posisi duduknya. Dia menegakkan punggungnya. "Katakan padaku, apa kalian sudah saling menyukai?"

Sasuke terbatuk hebat. Dia menggelengkan kepala dengan sangat cepat. "Aku menyukainya? Yang benar saja!" ujarnya sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Aku tidak akan menikahinya. Dia bukan tipeku."

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!" tegur Kyuubi sembari menggoyangkan jemarinya di depan wajah. "Kebencianmu bisa berbalik menjadi cinta," sambungnya membuat Sasuke mendengus.

Pria itu memalingkan muka, terlihat tidak suka. Walaupun Naruto menjadi satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini, dia tidak akan pernah menikahi wanita itu. Tidak akan pernah.

Kyuubi mendesah panjang. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu membencinya?" Ia menjeda untuk emnarik napas panjang. "Apa kau membencinya karena perlakuan Itachi padaku?"

Hening.

"Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi dua orang yang ebrbeda. Mengapa kau memukul rata keduanya?"

Sasuke tertegun. Benar. Kenapa Naruto bisa begitu membencinya? Alasan apa yang dimiliki wanita itu hingga begitu membencinya. Ya, untuk Sasuke pribadi, ia jelas memiliki alasan tepat untuk membenci Naruto, tapi Naruto? Alasan apa yang dimiliki wanita itu hingga bisa membenci seorang pria yang nyaris sempurna seperti dirinya?

"Naruto?!"

Hening.

Naruto?!" panggil Kyuubi untuk kedua kalinya. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia semakin cemas melihat perilaku adiknya yang tidak biasa belakangan ini. "Apa kau akan pergi ke pinggiran ibu kota siang ini?" tanyanya memutus lamunan pendek Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Hah?" beo Kyuubi heran. "Kenapa kau seperti orang linglung?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat bingung. Kenapa juga Naruto harus pergi ke pinggiran ibu kota? Seorang nona muda sepertinya sudah sepantasnya duduk diam di dalam rumah, belajar atau mengunjungi teman-teman wanita bangsawannya yang lain.

"Ada yang salah dengan kepalamu," kata Kyuubi kemudian. Dia bergerak, berdiri dan memangkas jarak diantara dirinya dengan sosok adiknya. Wanita itu menempelkan tangannya di kening Naruto. "Apa kau demam? Apa sakit periodemu masih terasa?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala cepat. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya saat ini. Dia sangat sehat. Dia baik-baik saja.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti orang yang kehilangan ingatan?"

Sasuke menekuk keningnya dalam. Tidak mengerti.

 _Memang apa yang biasa Naruto lakukan?_ Batinnya.

"Hari ini adalah jadwal kau memberikan pengobatan gratis," kawa Kyuubi seolah tahu apa yang menjadi pertanyaan sosok di depannya. "Apa kau melupakannya?"

Sasuke menepuk keningnya. Dia berusaha untuk tertawa dan terlihat normal. "Ah, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?" katanya membuat Kyuubi terlihat sedikit lega. "Sakit periodeku membuatku tidak fokus," sambungnya dengan tawa kering yang terdengar hambar. Berita baiknya Kyuubi tidak menangkap kepalsuan dari tawa itu, dan Sasuke bersyukur karenanya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pergi," kata Sasuke lagi. Dia terlihat semangat walau pada kenyataannya itu dibuat-buat. "Mereka tidak boleh dibuat lama menunggu, kan?"

Kyuubi tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk samar.

"Aku akan membawa Samui serta."

"Tentu saja kau harus membawanya," timpal Kyuubi setuju. "Pergilah! Samui pasti sudah menunggumu di halaman depan," sambungnya yang hanya dijawab anggukan singkat Sasuke.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sasuke merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Dia menelan gugup saat melihat antrian panjang pasien yang akan diperiksanya. Ah, bukan olehnya tapi oleh Naruto.

Sialan. Dia tidak bisa memeriksa pasien-pasien itu. Bagaimana jika dia salah memberikan obat dan membuat mereka mati.

"Nona, apa Anda baik-baik saja?" Samui bertanya cemas saat melihat nona mudanya berkeringat dingin.

"Aku tidak enak badan," jawab Sasuke asal, tapi sepertinya jawabannya membuat Samui semakin cemas. "Kalau begitu kita batalkan saja pemeriksaan hari ini. Anda harus segera pulang untuk diperiksa oleh Nyonya Tsunade."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ada perasaan tidak tega saat ia melihat barisan panjang pasien Naruto. Mereka pasti sudah mengantri sejak pagi hanya untuk mendapatkan pengobatan gratis dari Naruto.

Sial. Dia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Panggil Sasuke ke sini!"

Samui mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Apa?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Panggil dia ke sini, katakan aku memerlukan bantuannya."

Mulut Samui terbuka lebar. Mungkin dia salah dengar.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" ujar Sasuke tidak sabar.

Samui pun mengangguk cepat. Dia meloncat turun dari atas kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya lalu memerintahkan salah satu prajurit yang mengawal mereka untuk menyampaikan pesan pada putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba nona muda ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Sasuke?" Samui bergumam di depan kerte kuda. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir, terlihat enggan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kereta kuda.

 _Dan kenapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat? Apa Tuan Sasuke menolak untuk datang?_

Oh, Samui semakin cemas dibuatnya. Antrian pasien nonanya semakin memanjang seperti ular. Hari juga sudah semakin siang, tapi tanda-tanda kedatangan Sasuke masih belum terlihat.

Dayang muda itu terlonjak senang saat melihat kereta kuda keluarga Uchiha bergerak cepat ke arah mereka. Namun seketika keningnya ditekuk dalam.

 _Tuan Sasuke datang naik kereta kuda?_

Pertanyaan itu melintas di dalam kepalanya. Pantas saja perjalanannya cukup lama.

"Nona, Tuan Sasuke sudah datang," katanya, mengabarkan.

Sasuke menyibak tirai kereta kudanya lalu menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Samui. Sudut-sudut keningnya berkedut. Dirinya pasti akan ditertawakan jika teman-teman dekatnya tahu seorang Sasuke memilih memakai kereta kuda untuk perjalanan pendek karena semua orang tahu jika Sasuke lebih menyukai mengendarai kuda tunggangannya daripada menaiki kereta kuda.

"Samui?!"

Samui kembali mengerjapkan mata. Dia tidak menyangka jika tuan muda keluarga Uchiha akan menyapanya dengan sangat akrab.

Dengan sikap anggun dan hormat Samui memberi salam.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Naruto memukul pelan kereta kuda yang dinaiki oleh Sasuke. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke turun dari atas kereta kuda dan berdiri dengan dagu diangkat tinggi di hadapan Naruto.

Dia menoleh lewat bahunya lalu menujuk dengan dagunya.

Naruto berdesis. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa?

"Mereka tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama," sambung Naruto dengan nada serius. Jujur saja, Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" tanyanya sebelum bergegas menghampiri pasien-pasiennya yang mengular.

Pasien-pasiennya tentu saja heran karena siang ini mereka akan diperiksa oleh Tuan Muda Uchiha. "Naruto sedang sakit, karena itu dia memintaku untuk menggantikan tugasnya," Naruto beralasan. Dia memasang senyum terbaiknya.

Samui kembali dibuat terkejut. Dia tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar seorang Sasuke bicara lembut dan tersenyum.

 _Apa dunia akan kiamat?_

"Penyakitnya akan menular pada kalian jika dia memaksakan diri untuk mengerjakan tugasnya," sambung Naruto. "Tenang saja, aku memiliki pengetahuan ilmu pengobatan walau tidak sebaik Naruto."

Sasuke pura-pura batuk. Dia menyandarkan kepala pada pilar di sisinya agar terlihat lemah. Dari tempat duduknya dia mengawasi bagaimana Naruto bekerja. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat sisi lain seorang Naruto. Seorang gadis remaja kesayangan raja yang telah ditunangkan dengannya sejak Naruto lahir ke dunia.

 _Aku tidak mungkin terpesona,_ batin Sasuke terus menyangkal. _Ini pasti akal bulusnya. Dia tidak mungkin memiliki sifat seperti malaikat._

Sasuke membuang muka. Dia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, hingga akhirnya dia pun jatuh tertidur.

"Nona? Nona Muda?"

Sasuke terperanjat saat merasakan guncangan pada tubuhnya.

"Anda harus makan," kata Samui. Dia memberikan jatah makanan milik nonanya, tapi Sasuke tidak langsung melahap makanan itu.

"Apa Sasuke sudah makan?"

Samui menoleh lewat bahunya lalu tersenyum simpul. "Mungkin akan terdengar sangat lucu, tapi saya melihat Tuan Sasuke bekerja sama persis seperti Anda, Nona."

Sasuke menekuk keningnya dalam, tidak mengerti.

"Tuan Sasuke mengatakan akan makan setelah pekerjaannya selesai," jawab Samui. "Bukankah Anda juga seperti itu?"

Sasuke membeku. Apa yang dikatakan Samui mengenai Naruto juga berita baru untuknya. Benar. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto memusatkan pikirannya demi membantu rakyat miskin di ibu kota. Dan bukankah Kyuubi mengatakan jika ini rutin dilakukan oleh Naruto?

 _Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengar mengenai hal ini?_ Tanya dalam hati.

"Nona, Anda melamun."

Ucapan Samui memutus lamunan pendek Sasuke. Pria itu menyerahkan kembali bekal makan siangnya pada Samui lalu beranjak menuju sisi kanan Naruto. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya mengejutkan, bukan hanya mengejutkan Naruto tapi juga dirinya.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu ringan. Ia berdeham dan kembali berkata, "Aku tidak bisa terus diam seperti orang bodoh."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia sama sekali tidak mencibir Sasuke. "Kau bisa membantu mereka membungkus ramuan-ramuan obat untuk diberikan pada pasien," terang Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai tanda setuju.

Tanpa kata Sasuke pun beranjak dari sisi Naruto. Dia mendudukkan diri di tempat para pelayan Naruto bekerja untuk membungkus ramuan-ramuan obat yang akan diberikan pada pasien-pasien Naruto.

Sesekali Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto. Saat bekerja gadis remaja itu terlihat memesona. Atau mungkin hal itu karena Naruto sedang berada dalam tubuh Sasuke? Ya, bisa saja karena alasan itu. Sasuke terus saja menyangkal, tapi hati kecilnya tidak bisa dikelabuinya.

Ah, mungkin memang benar jika pandangannya terhadap gadis remaja itu akan sedikit berubah setelah ini? Entahlah. Biarkan takdir dan para dewa yang bicara.

Sasuke hanya berharap jika jiwa keduanya bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing secepatnya. Dia harus melarikan diri secepatnya karena seorang Sasuke tidak akan rela jika harus terjebak di dalam jaring perangkap yang dipasang oleh seorang gadis ceroboh seperti Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini." Ucapan Sasuke terdengar sangat serius. Pria itu menggertakkan gigi saat lawan bicaranya mengabaikannya. "Naruto!" desisnya sembari menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan wanita itu.

Naruto berbalik. Satu alisnya diangkat naik. "Apa?" Ia balik bertanya, terganggu. Wanita itu mengikuti arah tatapan Sasuke saat ini. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Tidak ada," katanya, setengah berbisik. Sasuke melempar tatapannya ke arah lain, sedikit terganggu setelah menyadari jika pergelangan tangan Naruto begitu kecil hingga terlihat begitu kontras dengan pergelangan tangannya yang kokoh.

Naruto memutar kedua matanya, jengah. "Tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dia berdeham pelan dan berkata, "Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini," katanya. "Secepatnya kita harus kembali ke tubuh masing-masing."

Pria itu menyipitkan kedua matanya saat Naruto memasang ekspresi berpikir yang terlihat menyebalkan. "Kenapa kau berekspresi seperti itu?"

Keheningan menggantung untuk beberapa saat di tempat itu. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menoleh lewat bahunya, tersenyum tipis saat Samui masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil itu untuk mengambil barang-barang milik Naruto.

Samui terlihat heran saat melihat Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis ke arahnya. Wanita itu mengucek kedua matanya. Dia berpikir jika dirinya tengah berhalusinasi. Namun ternyata tidak. Pria itu masih tersenyum tipis padanya.

Dengan gugup dia membungkukkan bada, lalu berbalik, setengah berlari dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melempar senyum?" desis Sasuke. "Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh."

"Aku membuatmu lebih manusiawi," balas Naruto jengah. "Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena memberikan sebuah senyuman pada orang lain," sambungnya serius. "Omong-omong, aku tidak keberatan tinggal lebih lama dalam ragamu ini," katanya sembari menunjuk dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke terbelalak. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naru mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh.

"Kau pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu," tuduh Sasuke tepat sasaran. Pria itu mengekori Naruto yang berjalan menuju rak obat-obatan di sisi kanan ruangan. "Katakan, Naruto, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Merencanakan apa?" balas Naruto tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Ah... aku bisa mencium rencana busukmu," kata Sasuke sengit. "Hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik tubuhmu saja aku bisa tahu jika kau sedang berpikir mesum—"

"Berpikir mesum apa?" tanya Naruto. Dia berbalik cepat hingga tidak sengaja mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke terjatuh. Pantatnya mendarat dengan keras di atas lantai kayu tua yang berderit. Pria itu meringis, semakin kesal karena Naruto malah terkikik melihat penderitaannya.

Oh, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka jika tubuh seorang wanita bisa selemah ini. Pria itu berusaha untuk berdiri. Dia tidak menampik saat Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat takjub. Perbedaan ukuran telapak tangan keduanya membuatnya tercenung.

 _Kenapa telapak tangan wanita bisa begitu kecil?_ Batinnya. _Apa semua wanita memiliki ukuran telapak tangan sekecil Naruto?_

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata lalu menggelengkan kepala cepat. Kenapa dia harus memikirkan hal tidak penting? Dia harus memusatkan pikirannya pada hal lain.

"Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu hingga _Langit_ menukar roh kita," tuduh Sasuke setelah terdiam lama. Pria itu terlihat gemas karena Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ayolah, kau pasti melakukan sesuatu, iya, kan?"

Naruto memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. Ia berpikir dalam, berusaha mengingat kejadian di malam sebelum mereka bertukar roh. Sesekali ia mengernyit dalam, dan tanpa sadar ia menggaruk perutnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" bentak Sasuke kesal. "Seorang wanita tidak menggaruk perutnya di depan pria!"

"Tapi sekarang aku berada dalam tubuh pria," balas Naruto membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kepolosan Naruto nyaris membuat Sasuke gila hingga ingin rasanya dia mencekik leher wanita itu. Naruto menyeringai. "Jadi tidak masalah jika aku menggaruk perut atau pantat. Iya, kan," oloknya.

Keheningan meraja. Sasuke melotot. Kekesalannya pada Naruto semakin menjadi, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berharap jika kekesalannya akan segera berlalu.

"Ah, sekarang aku ingat!" seru Naruto sembari menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau ingat saat kau mengancam akan membuat hidupku menderita?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Ck, saat itu kau mengatakan jika kau bisa membuat hidupku menderita," sambung Naruto saat Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto mengusap dagunya. "Dan aku berkata jika dewa akan menghukummu."

"Jadi saat itu kau benar-benar mengutukku?!" tanya Sasuke. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Sasuke terlihat cukup terkejut karena Naruto bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya saat itu.

Naruto kembali mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Bukan mengutuk hanya menyumpahi," jawabnya pelan. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menundukkan kepala saat Sasuke memberikan tatapan maut.

Ah, rasanya sangat aneh saat melihat dirimu sendiri melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukan sebelumnya. Sasuke tidak suka saat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti itu. Atau saat wanita itu secara tidak sadar menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga. Tidak. Wanita itu tidak boleh membuat Sasuke terlihat seperti wanita.

"Tapi kau juga membalas dan mengatakan kenapa dewa tidak menghukumku juga?" Naruto kembali bicara setelah keberaniannya kembali terkumpul. Dia menunjuk dada Sasuke, "Kau juga bersalah," sambungnya dengan nada tidak mau kalah. "Kurasa dewa mengabulkan ucapan kita malam itu. Dewa menghukum kita dengan cara menukar roh kita."

"Omong kosong!"

"Tapi itu yang terjadi saat ini," balas Naruto. Ia menunduk, mendesah panjang. Naruto memang tidak keberatan tinggal beberapa lama lagi di dalam tubuh Sasuke, tapi ia sudah merindukan keluarganya. Naruto ingin memeluk neneknya, bercerita dengan kakaknya dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh bersama Samui. Dia merindukan kehidupan normalnya, dan Naruto pun mulai menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Sasuke terlihat gugup saat melihat Naruto mulai menangis keras. "Hei, pria tidak menangis. Akan sangat memalukan jika ada yang melihatku menangis seperti ini," sambungnya gugup.

Sasuke dengan langkah cepat berjalan menuju pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya lalu kembali berbalik pada Naruto dan membekap mulut wanita itu dengan telapak tangannya. "Berhenti menangis!"

Sasuke semakin tidak sabar. Air mata Naruto yang jatuh kini membasahi telapak tangannya yang masih membekap mulut wanita itu. "Harga diriku bisa hancur, Naruto. Tolong jaga nama baikku," ucapnya, setengah berbisik terdengar memohon.

Naruto pun akhirnya luluh. Dia mengangguk samar hingga akhirnya Sasuke mendesah lega dan melepaskan bekapannya. "Aku ingin pulang," bisik Naruto. Ia mengelap air matanya kasar dengan punggung telapak tangannya. "Aku rindu nenek dan semua keluarga besarku," sambungnya masih dengan nada lirih yang sama. "Aku benar-benar ingin pulang. Aku tidak mau terus berada di dalam tubuhmu."

Sasuke kembali menarik napas panjang lalu melepasnya perlaha. Dengan lembut dia memeluk Naruto. Dibelainya punggung wanita itu pelan. "Kita pasti akan kembali bertukar tempat. Jangan cemas, jadi berhenti menangis!"

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Untuk pertama kalinya dia balas pelukan Sasuke, dan entah kenapa wanita itu merasakan kenyamanan dan ketenangan saat melakukannya.

 _Dewa, mungkin aku sudah gila,_ batin Naruto. _Jantungku tidak mungkin berdebar cepat untuk Sasuke._

.

.

.

Samui yang mengintip keduanya dari jendela hanya bisa membelalakkan mata. Ia tidak percaya jika nonanya memiliki inisiatif untuk memeluk Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Wanita itu melepas napas panjang, tubuhnya merosot.

Pandangan Samui terlihat menerawang jauh. Dadanya berdebar dengan hebohnya. Ia mengintip untuk kedua kalinya dan kembali berjongkok dengan gerakan cepat. Untuk sesaat dia menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya pasti memerah karena malu.

Ah, kenapa hari ini terasa sangat panas?

Samui meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada. Ia menelan dengan susah payah. _Bagaimana jika Nyonya Tsunade mengetahui hubungan keduanya?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Kepala keluarga Senju itu pasti tidak akan diam saja. Beliau pasti akan melaporkan hal ini pada kepala keluarga Uchiha untuk mempercepat pernikahan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kedua alis Samui saling bertaut. Bukankah Naruto tidak menyukai Sasuke? Lalu kenapa Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat akrab?

 _Ada yang salah,_ pikir Samui. _Apa selama ini Nona Naruto berpura-pura tidak menyukai Tuan Sasuke?_

Samui menggelengkan kepala cepat.

 _Tidak mungkin._

Nonanya benar-benar tidak menyukai Sasuke. Karena itu Samui yakin jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara keduanya tanpa ia ketahui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Note : Dilarang mengcopy paste isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya. Yang tetep membandel saya kutuk jadi jomblo seumur hidup!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Healer Princess**

 **Bab 4**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Keheningan menyergap saat Sasuke dan Naruto berada di dalam ruangan kecil tempat penyimpanan obat-obatan milik Naruto. Keduanya duduk bersebrangan di atas tikar yang dihamparkan di sisi kanan ruangan.

Sasuke termenung sejenak. Satu alisnya diangkat tinggi saat melihat Naruto sudah terbaring. Kedua kelopak matanya dipejamkan erat.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala pelan, tidak habis mengerti karena Naruto bisa sebebas itu dihadapan seorang pria.

Dalam keheningan panjang Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang jatuh tertidur dengan sangat cepat. Pria itu meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulut saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan menuju ruangan itu.

Samui langsung menghentikan langkah saat melihat tuannya mengusirnya keluar dengan gerakan tangan. Dengan sikap penuh hormat dia membungkuk samar sebelum membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah sepelan mungkin.

Keheningan kembali meraja. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sebelum berdiri dan bergerak menuju sebuah rak obat.

Rak-rak itu berisi tumbuhan-tumbuhan obat yang sudah dikeringkan. Sasuke tidak bisa menebak berapa banyak biaya yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto untuk mendapatkan semua obat-obatan ini. Ada perasaan kagum yang menyelinap dalam dirinya saat menyadari jika Naruto bukan hanya sekedar wanita berisik tukang pencari perhatian. Wanita itu ternyata secara diam-diam membantu rakyat miskin untuk mendapatkan pengobatan secara cuma-cuma.

Sasuke tertegun. Kenapa dia harus merasa kagum?

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto adalah hal yang wajar. Wanita itu berasal dari keluarga bangsawan dan masih ada ikatan dengan keluarga kerajaan, jadi sudah sepantasnya jika dia mengabdikan diri untuk rakyat Konoha. Iya, kan?

Detik demi detik berlalu.

Langit kini dihiasi oleh semburat jingga.

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela sebelum menoleh lewat bahunya. Dengan gerakan pelan dia menutup daun jendela yang terbuka lebar lalu berbalik menuju Naruto berbaring seperti orang mati.

Dia menendang pelan Naruto. Sedikit terganggu dan kesal karena wanita itu tidak kunjung membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Apa kau sudah mati?" tanyanya ketus.

Sasuke kembali menendang sedikit lebih keras hingga Naruto terduduk, membuka kedua matanya, dan mengaduh keras. Wanita itu langsung melayangkan sebuah tatapan tajam pada Sasuke yang hanya membalasnya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Kukira kau sudah mati," ujarnya membuat Naruto mendesis kesal.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara lebih lembut?

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," desis Naruto. Wanita itu menggeliat, dan menguap lebar. "Apa?!" tantangnya saat Sasuke menyipitkan kedua mata ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu di depan umum," kata Sasuke jengah. Emosinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai tersulut oleh sikap tak acuh Naruto. Dengan santainya Naruto kentut di hadapannya. "Kau ingin menghancurkan reputasiku?" bentak Sasuke. "Sialan Naruto, kau mau mati!" Sasuke mendesis saat Naruto berdiri dan menggaruk pantatnya dengan cuek.

"Bukankah pria sering kentut sembarangan dan menggaruk pantat?" tanya Naruto santai. Wanita itu tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke harus terganggu saat ini. Sasuke pasti pernah kentut, kan? Kenapa pria itu membesarkan segala sesuatu?

Sasuke menarik napas dalam. Berhadapan dengan Naruto membuat kepalanya nyaris meledak. "Dengar," katanya dengan nada lebih terkendali. "Jangan pernah melakukannya di hadapan orang lain," sambungnya pelan tapi penuh penekanan. Pria itu menghela napas saat Naruto menatapnya dengan satu alis diangkat tinggi. "Perilaku tidak sopanmu bisa merusak reputasiku," tambahnya.

Sebuah decakan menjadi jawaban dari permintaan Sasuke. Naruto bergerak untuk berdiri. Dia mengibaskan anak rambutnya yang kini berwarna hitam legam. "Manusia akan mati jika tidak membuang gas, apa kau tahu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena tubuhmu ini masih bisa mengeluarkan gas seperti orang normal lainnya," sambung Naruto saat Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas pulang, malam hampir tiba," katanya sembari berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjang, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kehabisan kata di belakang punggungnya.

Emosi Sasuke masih belum surut saat dia berada dalam kereta kuda bersama Samui. Setengah dari perjalanan itu diisi oleh keheningan panjang yang disukai oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengehla napas pendek. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Samui. Pelayan kepercayaan Naruto itu terus melirik ke arahnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi berguncang pelan saat melewati jalan berbatu. Perjalanan pulang terasa sepi hingga suara Sasuke memecah keheningan yang menggantung di dalam kendaraan itu, "Apa ada benda yang menempel di wajahku?"

Kedua mata Samui terbelalak. Sepertinya gadis remaja itu tidak menyangka karena tuannya berhasil menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Samui menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Nada dingin yang terselip dalam suara tuannya membuatnya gugup. Dia pun mulai bertanya-tanya; apa pertanyaannya akan membuat tuannya tersinggung?

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Samui mulai menghitung dalam hati. Dia menarik napas panjang. Kegugupannya tidak luput dari pengamatan tajam Sasuke. Gadis remaja itu bergerak gelisah sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Nona Muda, apa Anda menyukai Tuan Sasuke?"

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi. Dia menatap Samui dengan ekspresi datar. "Kenapa kau bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?"

Sasuke kembali mengamati Samui yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pelayan wanita itu tidak berani untuk menatap langsung wajah tuannya. Dia memalingkan muka, sementara jemari tangannya saling bertaut di atas pangkuannya. "Jawab!" Perintah Sasuke tegas.

Samui menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kedua mulutnya ditarik ke atas secara paksa, dan ia menjawab gugup, "Karena Anda mulai bersikap seperti Tuan Sasuke," ujarnya membuat sang lawan bicara terhenyak.

 _Apa sejelas itu perubahan kami?_ Batin Sasuke mulai was-was.

Sebuah desahan berat meluncur dari mulut Samui. Gadis remaja itu memasang ekspresi berpikir, sementara kedua tangannya meremat rok katun gaun berwarna hijau lembutnya hingga kusut. "Yang hamba tahu, sikap seseorang akan semakin mirip dengan pasangannya seiring berjalannya waktu."

Ia menjeda untuk mengambil napas. Sekali lagi Samui mencuri pandang ke arah tuannya lewat sudut matanya. "Belakangan ini sikap Anda semakin mirip dengan Tuan Sasuke," ujarnya dengan ekspresi serius. Samui langsung menggerakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada saat sosok tuannya memberikan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. "Jangan marah, Nona Muda," cicitnya merinding ngeri, "Anda semakin mirip dengan Tuan Sasuke saat marah," sambungnya membuat sosok yang duduk di hadapannya mendecih kesal.

"Kau harus mencamkan apa yang akan kukatakan, Samui!" ujar Sasuke membuat Samui menganggukkan kepala cepat. Pria itu mengangkat telunjuk kanannya tinggi, "satu; aku tidak mungkin menyukai Naruto—"

Samui memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi dan menyambar cepat, "Tentu saja Anda tidak mungkin menyukai diri Anda sendiri, Nona Muda," ujarnya membuat Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati.

"Maksudku aku tidak mungkin menyukai Sasuke."

Samui kembali menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat. Dia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga sebelum berkata, "Ah, hamba ingat jika Anda mengatakan tidak akan pernah menyukai Tuan Sasuke."

Hening.

Samui memasang pose berpikir. "Anda juga mengatakan jika Anda lebih rela menikah dengan Tuan Muda Hyuuga daripada menikah dengan Tuan Sasuke."

"Apa?!" desis Sasuke. Urat-urat di kanan-kiri keningnya timbul. Ucapan Samui membuatnya tersinggung. Pernyataan Naruto melukai harga dirinya yang setinggi langit. "Apa kau bilang?"

Samui terlihat terkejut karena nada marah yang dilontarkan oleh tuannya. "Apa Anda lupa pernah mengatakannya?" selidiknya dengan ekspresi polos. "Anda juga mengatakan jika Tuan Sasuke sedingin gunung es, dan wanita yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya akan sangat tidak beruntung karena harus menghadapi gunung es setiap harinya."

 _Sialan!_ Batin Sasuke semakin kesal. Dia tidak mengira jika Naruto menilainya serendah itu. Wanita itu bahkan lebih memilih Neji daripada seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Yang benar saja. Apa dia buta? Atau Naruto memang berselera aneh?

 _Brengsek._

"Bukankah itu yang Anda sering katakan kepada hamba?" ucapnya setengah berbisik. Samui menundukkan kepala, perubahan suasana hati Naruto saat ini membuatnya bingung. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa dia mengangkat kepala untuk mencuri pandang pada tuannya, "Apa Anda marah karena sudah berubah pikiran mengenai Tuan Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Kedua telinganya tidak bisa menangkap ucapan Samui karena saat ini otaknya dipenuhi oleh rencana-rencana untuk membalas sakit hatinya pada Naruto.

"Jadi, Anda benar-benar menyukai Tuan Sasuke?" tanya lagi, memastikan.

Hening.

"Apa Anda tersentuh saat melihat Tuan Sasuke mengobati pasien-pasien Anda tadi?" Samui terdiam sejenak. Dia menyatukan kedua telapan tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum samar, "Hamba juga sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Tuan Sasuke bisa bersikap begitu sabar dan ramah saat berhadapan dengan pasien-pasien Anda, Nona Muda. Beliau juga mengerti ilmu pengobatan. Bukankah itu menakjubkan?"

Kedua mata Samui berbinar penuh kekaguman. "Hamba baru pertama kali melihat sisi lain dari Tuan Sasuke. Pantas saja Yang Mulia menginginkannya untuk menjadi pendamping Anda."

Tatapan Sasuke teralihkan. Ditatapnya Samui yang tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Hening.

Samui masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya sebelum bicara, "Tidak jelek juga jika Anda menikah dengannya."

"Apa maksudmu tidak jelek?" Sasuke balik bertanya cepat, terlihat tersinggung. "Sasuke bukan pria biasa. Di lingkungan Istana Konoha dia sangat berpengaruh. Dia seorang jenderal perang muda dan raja sangat mengagumi bakatnya."

Kedua mata Samui membulat sempurna. Dia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"

"Ini pertama kalinya hamba mendengar Anda memuji Tuan Muda Sasuke," jawabnya dengan suara tercekat. Samui memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Apa hamba sedang bermimpi?" tanyanya sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipinya.

Sasuke berdecak.

"Anda tidak pernah memujinya," ulangnya membuat Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah.

Samui mengerjapkan mata saat sebuah pemikiran menyelinap ke dalam otaknya. Kedua matanya kembali membulat sempurna. Dia berpikir jika nona mudanya sengaja menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke demi Kyuubi. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Kyuubi sangat alergi terhadap putra dari keluarga Uchiha, dan Sasuke termasuk di dalamnya.

Dalam hati Samui membulatkan tekad. Ekspresinya entah kenapa justru membuat Sasuke tidak enak perasaan. "Anda tenang saja, jika Anda merasa tidak enak pada Nona Besar Kyuubi, hamba akan membantu Anda untuk meyakinkan beliau menerima Tuan Muda Sasuke sebagai adik iparnya."

Sasuke melepas napas panjang. Naruto dan pelayannya memang satu paket lengkap. Samui selalu mengambil kesimpulan salah sama seperti tuannya. Keduanya selalu berhasil membuatnya sakit kepala sesaat setelah mulut mereka terbuka.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan pulang Samui terus bicara. Kadang suaranya lirih hingga Sasuke sulit menangkap ucapannya. Namun satu hal yang terdengar jelas di telinganya saat Samui berkata, "Sekarang hamba paham kenapa Anda menyembunyikan perasaan Anda terhadap Tuan Sasuke dengan baik. Anda pasti merasa tidak enak pada Nona Besar Kyuubi."

Dan Sasuke hanya berharap Samui tidak mendapat masalah besar saat jiwa Sasuke dan Naruto sudah kembali ke raga masing-masing, karena Sasuke tidak yakin jika Naruto akan diam saja saat Samui mengatakan kesimpulannya yang jauh dari kebenaran.

.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"

Kyuubi bergeming. Dia memilih mengabaikan keberadaan Itachi yang sedari tadi terus mengikutinya. Wanita itu berbelok dengan gerakan anggun sementara Itachi tersenyum lembut melihat perilaku dingin yang diperlihatkan Kyuubi padanya.

"Apa salahnya jika adikku menikah dengan adikmu?" tanya Itachi lagi. Ucapannya kali ini berhasil membuat langkah Kyuubi berhenti. Satu alisnya diangkat naik. Itachi menyukainya. Ia sangat suka saat Kyuubi menatapnya dengan tajam. Anggap dia gila. Tapi Kyuubi terlihat jauh lebih memesona saat seperti ini. Setidaknya di mata Itachi. "Raja juga merestui hubungan keduanya—"

"Sampah!" desis Kyuubi tanpa ekspresi. "Adikmu sama sepertimu. Sampah!"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!" balas Itachi tidak kalah dingin. Pria itu mengikis jarak diantara keduanya. Jari telunjuknya diangkat naik. "Kau boleh menghinaku tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu menghina adik atau keluargaku yang lain," sambungnya masih dengan nada dingin yang sama."

"Apa peduliku?" balas Kyuubi. Wanita itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi. Kebencian menari-nari di kedua bola matanya yang bersorot tajam. Kedua bola mata yang selalu berhasil menaklukkan para pesaingnya. Bola mata yang selalu berhasil membuat orang-orang disekitarnya berdecak kagum dan memuji keindahan iris mata berwarna unik itu.

Kyuubi menegakkan punggungnya. Ia sama sekali tidak takut oleh nada dingin yang diucapkan oleh Itachi. Kyuubi malah akan bersyukur jika pria itu berbalik membencinya dan menjauhinya karena hanya dengan itu hidupnya akan kembali tenang seperti dulu sebelum Itachi kembali ke ibu kota dan memporakporandakan kehidupan yang tenang dan damai.

"Kenapa kau harus tersinggung?" tantang Kyuubi masih dengan nada dan ekspresi datar andalannya. "Bukankah adikmu memiliki sifat yang sama sepertimu?" ujarnya tenang. "Bukankah adikmu juga selalu menjelek-jelekkan adikku padamu?"

Itachi berdeham. Kemarahannya mendadak hilang setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuubi. Ya, Sasuke memang selalu menjelek-jelekkan Naruto di belakangnya. Hal itu memang benar, jadi Itachi tidak bisa membela diri untuk itu.

"Keduanya tidak akan pernah menikah," sambung Kyuubi. Nada dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat serius. "Adikmu tidak akan pernah bisa membuat adikku bahadia," tegasnya sembari berbalik pergi.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?" tanya Itachi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Kyuubi yang sudah berbelok menuju lorong istana bagian utara. "Adikku bertanggung jawab. Dia bisa menjaga Naruto dengan baik."

"Itu tidak akan cukup," sahut Kyuubi. Dia kan melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Adik bungsunya selalu mengatakan jika dia membenci pertunangan itu. Naruto menegaskan jika dia menderita dengan pertunangannya, karenanya Kyuubi akan melakukan segala cara agar raja membatalkan pertunangan itu. Semuanya demi Naruto. Ya, Kyuubi akan melakukan apa pun demi kebahagiaan Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak cukup?" tanya Itachi. Pria itu menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuubi dan menahan wanita itu itu membalas tatapannya. "Kenapa tidak cukup?" ulangnya.

"Karena Naruto tidak mencintai adikmu," jawab Kyuubi parau. "Pernikahan keduanya hanya akan membuat kehidupan adikku seperti di neraka."

Hening.

Itachi berusaha untuk membaca kedalaman kedua bola mata Kyuubi tapi gagal. Kedua bola mata itu terlalu dalam untuk diselaminya. Ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuubi saat ini. "Cinta akan datang karena terbiasa."

"Aku tidak setuju," jawab Kyuubi tegas. "Adikku hanya akan menikah dengan seseorang yang dicintainya, dan seseorang itu harus memiliki cinta yang lebih besar daripada cinta adikku terhadapnya."

"Bagaimana jika keduanya saling mencintai?" tanya Itachi. "Adikku dan adikmu maksudku," sambungnya membuat Kyuubi tertawa keras. Dengan kasar Kyuubi menghempas tangan Itachi yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku akan memberi restuku dengan senang hati." Ia menghela napas. "Namun hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Hening.

Keduanya hanya saling menatap dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana jika keduanya saling jatuh cinta?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan memberikan restuku dengan senang hati," sahut Kyuubi. Ia menggertakkan gigi, sedikit kesal karena Itachi kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala pelan dan berkata, "Bukankah katamu hal itu mustahil?"

Kyuubi menekuk keningnya dalam, tidak mengerti.

"Jika keduanya saling mencintai, maka aku meminta satu hal darimu."

Kyuubi mendecih. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak mungkin saling mencintai. Neraka akan membeku jika hal itu terjadi. Kebencian Naruto pada Sasuke berada pada titik mengkhawatirkan hingga dengan percaya dirinya Kyuubi berani menantang Itachi, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku jika hal itu terjadi?"

Itachi menyeringai. Alangkah mudahnya menjebak Kyuubi ke dalam perangkapnya. Ah, seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini sejak dulu untuk mendapatkan wanita itu. "Jika itu terjadi, kau harus bersedia menjadi istriku."

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" bentak Kyuubi, marah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat karena marah. Emosinya semakin meluap saat mendengar tawa mengejek Itachi.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Itachi. Ia memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Ah, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika seorang Namikaze Kyuubi ternyata hanya seorang pengec—"

"Aku tidak takut!" potong Kyuubi cepat. "Aku akan menikah denganmu jika adikku dan adikmu saling mencintai," sambungnya dengan napas tersengal. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat. "Tapi ingat Itachi, jika aku menang, kau harus bersedia menikah dengan gadis pilihanku," tantang Kyuubi. Dagunya diangkat semakin tinggi.

Itachi mendengus. Ada perasaan was-was yang merayap ke dalam hatinya. Namun ia tidak akan menyerah kalah. Dengan cara apa pun dia akan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto jatuh cinta satu sama lain.

Itachi menghitung di dalam hati untuk mempertahankan nada bicaranya agar terdnegar biasa.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Ia lalu mengendikkan bahu dan menjawab ringan, "Aku setuju," katanya sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih bertahan di tempat itu untuk meredam emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar Naruto yang luas dan nyaman. Kamar itu di dominasi oleh warna kuning lembut dengan hiasan bunga matahari di beberapa tempat. Para pelayan bahkan menghiasi meja rias dan meja santai yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dengan bunga matahari segar yang selalu diganti setiap pagi.

Kamar ini terkesan lembut tapi berbeda. Entahlah. Sasuke merasa jika kamar seorang putri bangsawan seperti Naruto akan didominasi oleh warna merah muda dengan hiasan bunga peoni atau mawar sesuai yang sesuai dengan status kebangsawanannya, tapi sepertinya Naruto memang berbeda. Gadis remaja itu menghias kamarnya sesuai dengan seleranya. Sebenarnya tidak buruk, hanya saja tidak sesuai.

Pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Sasuke menoleh. Pria itu sedikit terganggu karena Samui masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Sebaiknya Anda tidak keluar kamar," kata Samui dalam satu tarikan napas. Pelayan itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum menutup pintu ganda di belakangnya hingga rapat. Napasnya sedikit terengah karena ia berlarian di sepanjang lorong menuju kamar Naruto. "Suasana hati Nona Besar Kyuubi sedang buruk, semua pelayan yang berpapasan dengan beliau sudah terkena dampaknya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi. Apa hubungannya kemarah Kyuubi dengannya?

"Mungkin ada baiknya jika Anda bersembunyi," sambung Samui dengan nada bicara lebih serius. Dia menelan kering. Jantungnya berdebar sangat heboh. "Nona kenapa Anda diam saja?" tanya Samui gemas. Pelayan itu menghentakkan kaki karena majikannya terlihat tidak peduli dengan berita besar yang baru saja disampaikannya.

Sasuke baru saja akan menjawab saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di dorong dari arah depan secara tiba-tiba. Samui yang melihat hal itu langsung tersentak dan memilih untuk bersembunyi di belakang papan penyekat ruang ganti Naruto.

"Mulai detik ini kau tidak boleh menemui Sasuke!" itu sebuah perintah. Kyuubi yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto berdiri dengan ekspresi begitu dingin. "Dan aku melarang Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Uzumaki!" sambungnya dengan nada tegas yang sama.

Sasuke menekuk keningnya dalam. Sesuatu pasti terjadi antara Itachi dan Kyuubi hingga suasana hati putri sulung keluarga Namikaze itu sedemikian buruknya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada setenang mungkin. Pria itu tersentak ke belakang saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyuubi. "Apa Itachi membuatmu kesal?"

"Ya," bentak Kyuubi. "Bajingan itu membuatku marah setengah mati," lanjutnya. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat kebodohan kakaknya. "Dia berpikir jika kau dan Sasuke akan saling jatuh cinta."

Hening.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata sebelum akhirnya ia membaringkan diri di atas ranjang milik Naruto yang nyaman. Itachi pasti sudah gila hingga berpikir sejauh itu. "Kenapa kau harus begitu marah?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada tenang yang sama. "Yang diucapkannya hanya omong kosong."

Sasuke menjeda untuk menarik napas panjang. "Aku dan Naruto tidak mungkin saling jatuh cinta."

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Sasuke mengerjap. Dengan cepat dia mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang dan berkata, "Maksudku, aku dan Sasuke tidak mungkin saling jatuh cinta," ralatnya. Dia menggigit lidahnya pelan dan mengumpat dalam hati, mengutuk kebodohannya karena salah menyebut nama.

Kyuubi mendengus keras sebelum mendudukkan diri di atas kursi rias milik Naruto. "Tentu saja kalian tidak akan saling jatuh cinta," bisiknya. Ia meremas rok gaunnya hingga kusut. "Karena jika itu terjadi aku akan ada dalam masalah besar. "

"Apa kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak," jawab Itachi cepat sembari berdiri. "Pastikan saja kau tidak jatuh cinta pada Sasuke," sambungnya tegas. Kyuubi menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya. "Ingat, kau pernah mengatakan jika Sasuke seorang bajingan dan kau tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada bajingan."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dalam hati dia mencatat untuk memberi Naruto pelajaran karena sudah berani mencapnya sebagai bajingan.

"Aku tidak akan bicara lagi denganmu jika kau jatuh cinta padanya. Apa kau mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya setelah Kyuubi meninggalkan kamarnya dengan langkah tergesa.

"Nona Kyuubi benar-benar sangat menakutkan," bisik Samui.

Sasuke berjengit, ia menatap tajam Samui yang tanpa diketahuinya sudah duduk di tepian ranjang. Tatapannya terarah lurus pada tempat yang kini kosong setelah ditinggalkan oleh Kyuubi.

"Menurut Anda, apa yang dilakukan Tuan Itachi hingga Nona Kyuubi semarah itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu," jawab Sasuke datar.

Samui memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi sebelum menatap wajah majikannya dengan ekspresi serius. "Ah, bukankah hal ini akan membuat hubungan Anda dan Tuan Sasuke sulit?"

Sasuke menekuk keningnya dalam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Samui memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apa Anda tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Nona Kyuubi tadi?"

Hening.

"Beliau melarang Anda untuk menemui Tuan Sasuke," sambung Samui. "Mungkin sebaiknya Anda menemui Tuan Sasuke dan membicarakan hal ini dengan serius."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena keputusan Nona Kyuubi itu mutlak," sahut Samui. Sasuke bisa mendengar nada jengkel yang terselip dalam suara pelayan Naruto. "Sebaiknya Anda dan Tuan Sasuke mencari jalan keluar untuk ini, karena hamba yakin hubungan Anda tidak akan mulus jika Nona Kyuubi memutuskan untuk ikut campur."

 _Brengsek,_ batin Sasuke.

Apa yang dikatakan Samui memang benar. Ke depannya Kyuubi pasti akan mempersulit jika Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

 _Sialan. Aku pasti menghajar Itachi untuk hal ini._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Note : Dilarang mengcopy paste isi fic ini maupun fic milik saya lainnya. Yang tetep membandel saya kutuk jadi jomblo seumur hidup!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Healer Princess**

 **Bab** **5\. Sebuah Pilihan**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke yang masih terjebak dalam tubuh Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar. Samui yang tengah mengganti bunga segar di dalam kamar itu menoleh ke arah tuannya. Keningnya ditekuk dalam. Tidak biasanya sang nona kecil memperlihatkan ekspresi semenyeramkan itu, batinnya. Merasa harus menyelamatkan diri, Samui memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa pun pada Naruto.

Dengan langkah hati-hati dan tertata Samui berjalan mundur, undur diri. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya begitu pelan. Samui takut gerakan sekecil apa pun akan mengganggu Naruto.

Sasuke menghempaskan diri di sisi ranjang. Keningnya masih ditekuk dalam. Kedua matanya menyipit. Dia meletakkan jari di dagunya. Dia harus menemui Itachi. Kakak sulungnya itu harus tahu kebenarannya.

 _Benar_ , pikirnya. Sasuke berdiri dengan gerakan cepat. _Sebaiknya aku menemui Itachi dan memintanya untuk tidak ikut campur._

"Nona, Anda mau ke mana?" tanya Samui mengekori di belakang saat Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar Naruto. Ekspresinya begitu datar hingga pelayan setianya itu tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh tuannya. "Nona Kyuubi melarang Anda keluar," sambung Samui, gigih. Dia akan mendapat masalah besar jika Kyuubi tahu Naruto keluar rumah.

Di luar, matahari bersinar sangat terik.

Samui mulai berlari untuk menyusul langkah nonanya yang sangat cepat. Keringat mulai membanjiri keningnya. Oh, sejak kapan nona mudanya bisa berjalan secepat ini? Tanyanya dalam hati, tidak mengerti. "Nona?! Nona Muda?!" teriaknya. Samui terpekik ngeri saat melihat nona mudanya meloncat naik ke atas punggung kuda hitam. Seorang pengurus kuda yang terlalu terkejut tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Dia terduduk di atas tanah, menatap punggung tuannya yang semakin menjauh dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Celaka! Aku celaka!" pekik Samui. Napasnya naik turun. Wanita itu terus berlari menuju pintu gerbang untuk mengejar sang nona, sayangnya keberuntungan tengah tidak berpihak padanya; Samui menginjak ujung rok _hanfu_ -nya hingga terjatuh. "Nona...," ringisnya. Dia meringis, beruntung wajahnya tidak mencium tanah saat jatuh tadi.

Seorang penjaga kuda berlari ke arahnya, berusaha untuk membantu, namun, Samui menolaknya. Dia tetap ingin seperti itu, mengutuk kesialannya. Untuk beberapa saat Samui terbaring di atas tanah, menatap kepergian Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih berlebihan.

.

.

.

Itachi sedang berada di ruang bacanya saat seorang pelayan pria datang tergopoh-gopoh, mengabarkan jika Naruto datang mencarinya. Itachi menunjuk dadanya sendir. "Aku? Kau yakin dia datang mencariku? Bukan adikku?"

Pelayan yang masih menundukkan kepala itu mengangguk mantap. "Nona Muda Namikaze meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan," katanya, suaranya begitu sopan dan penuh hormat.

Itachi bergerak, berdiri dari kursi kerjanya lalu meletakkan dokumen di tangannya ke atas meja. "Bawa dia kemari!" katanya. Pelayan itu mengangguk, paham, undur diri untuk melaksanakan perintah tuannya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga tamu mengejutkan itu masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Itachi yang tengah berdiri berpunggung tangan di depan jendela langsung menoleh lewat bahunya saat mendengar derit pintu di belakangnya.

Pria itu mengulum sebuah senyum yang menambah kerupawanan parasnya. Dia harus bersikap baik. Bagaimanapun juga wanita muda yang berdiri di belakangnya itu adik dari Kyuubi; wanita yang hingga detik ini masih berusaha untuk didapatkan hatinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang untuk menemuiku?" Suara Kyuubi terdengar begitu ramah hingga nyaris membuat Sasuke muntah.

Sasuka tahu betul tabiat kakaknya, dia pasti sedang berusaha mengambil hati Naruto, pikirnya. "Jangan banyak bicara!" katanya, ketus. Satu alis Itachi diangkat naik. Dia terkejut karena cara bicara Naruto mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Kyuubi?"

"Ah, jadi karena itu kau datang menemuiku?" ujar Itachi, mulai mengerti duduk persoalannya. Ia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk, tapi tamunya itu menolak. Dia memilih berdiri, dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada dan pandangan sinis yang terarah lurus pada Itachi. "Aku bertaruh jika kau dan Sasuke akan saling mencintai."

Sasuke mendecih. Dia membuang muka. Apa kakaknya sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir jika Sasuke akan mencintai Naruto dan begitu juga sebaliknya? Yang benar saja.

Itachi menjeda untuk duduk di atas kursi. Sebuah ketukan pelan pada pintu membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak bicara. Dua orang pelayan wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan membawa satu nampan berisi poci teh dan satu nampan lagi berisi makanan ringan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menantangnya seperti itu," desis Sasuke, kesal. Dia mengembuskan napas keras. Satu kakinya menghentak lantai. Itachi tidak menjawab. Dia menatap lekat tamunya sembari menyesap teh hijaunya pelan. "Jika mau mati, kenapa tidak sendian saja? Kenapa harus melibatkan kami?"

Kedua alis Itachi saling bertaut mendengarnya. Dia meletakkan cawan tehnya di atas meja, sedikit keras hingga air tehnya tumpah membasahi meja. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti Sasuke?"

"Karena aku memang Sasuke," jawab tamunya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Tawa Itachi pun pecah, menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Tawanya begitu keras hingga Sasuke merasa terganggu. Karena kesal, Sasuke menampar kepala Itachi dengan sebuah kipas lipat yang tergeletak di atas meja kerja kakaknya. Tawa Itachi langsung hilang. Dia menatap wanita muda di hadapannya dengan mulut terbuka lebar, tidak percaya.

"Kau memukulku?" cicitnya penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tantang Sasuke. "Jangan campuri urusanku lagi," sambungnya penuh penekanan.

Itachi bergeming. Dia masih tidak percaya jika wanita muda yang berdiri di depannya itu adalah Sasuke. Itu hal terkonyol yang pernah didengarnya seumur hidupnya. "Kenapa aku harus percaya jika kau Sasuke?" Ia menyipitkan mata saat mengatakannya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat serius.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu untuk beberapa saat. Udara terasa semakin berat. Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga Sasuke memutus keheningan itu dengan berkata, "Kau sangat membenci tanda lahir di wajahmu itu."

Itachi mendengkus. Semua orang juga tahu jika ia membenci tanda lahir di wajahnya ini. Tanda lahir itu seperti keriput, dan Itachi benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

"Kau menggunakan segala macam obat-obatan untuk menghilangkan tanda lahir itu."

Baik, sekarang tamu tidak diundangnya berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ah, tapi bisa saja Naruto tahu hal itu dari Sasuke. Iya, kan?

"Kau pernah meminum obat kuat ayah karena berpikir obat itu bisa menghilangkan tanda lahirmu itu."

Itachi menganga. Ia masih ingat betul kejadian itu. Seorang pelayan tua berhasil mengelabuinya. Dengan ekspresi polos pelayan tua itu mengatakan jika obat yang selama ini diminum Fugaku bisa mengurangi kerutan di wajahnya. Pelayan tua itu tentu saja berbohong. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Itachi hal yang sebenarnya. Lagipula saat itu Itachi masih terlalu kecil, kan.

"Sasuke pasti mengatakan hal itu padamu," tuduhnya, berapi-api. Sial. Itachi mencatat di dalam hati untuk memberi adiknya pelajaran setelah ini. Berani sekali Sasuke membuka aibnya pada Naruto. Bagaimana jika Naruto mengatakannya pada Kyuubi? Kekasih hatinya itu pasti akan menganggapnya aneh.

Ah, andai Itachi tahu jika Kyuubi memang selalu berpikir seperti itu mengenai dirinya.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. Rahasia apalagi yang bisa membuat Itachi percaya. Sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahuinya dan Itachi. "Baiklah jika kau masih tidak percaya, mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan ini akan membuatmu berubah pikiran.

Itachi mendelik. Sekarang apa lagi, pikirnya?

"Kau pernah mabuk dan mencium seorang pria."

Itachi menyemburkan teh yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Rahasia itu hanya diketahui olehnya dan Sasuke. Adiknya tidak mungkin membocorkan rahasia satu itu karena Itachi sudah memintanya bersumpah atas Dewa Langit dan Dewa Bumi. Ia meminta Sasuke membawa rahasia itu hingga keliang kubur.

Saat itu ia sangat mabuk. Itachi marah karena Kyuubi untuk kesekian kalinya menolak cintanya. Itachi yang merasa perlu melupakan masalah pun lari ke sebuah brotel di perbatasan kota. Dia minum hingga mabuk di sana. Saat perjalanan pulang, Itachi melihat seorang pria yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga ia melihat sosok itu berubah menjadi Kyuubi, dan hal itu pun terjadi.

Brengsek, Itachi malu setengah mati setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ka...kau... Sa, Sasuke?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya sejak tadi?" Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya pada sebuah kursi kosong. Dia menuangkan teh ke dalam cawan lalu menyesapnya perlahan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya saat Itachi duduk di kursi lain, menatapnya lekat sekaligus takjub.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke datar. "Jika tahu alasannya aku tidak akan sebingung ini."

Itachi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia masih tidak bisa percaya. "Kalau begitu, Sasuke yang ada di sini adalah Naruto?" tanyanya setelah mendapatkan kembali suaranya. Sasuke mengangguk membuat Itachi meletakkan dahinya di atas meja teh.

"Dewa, kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?" gumamnya, tidak terima. Punggung pria itu bergetar. Akhirnya dia sadar kenapa Sasuke begitu menentang keinginannya untuk mendapatkan Kyuubi. Sial, dia membuka rahasianya pada calon adik iparnya sendiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat Itachi berdiri.

"Aku harus menjelaskannya pada Naruto."

"Tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun," kata Sasuke. Itachi terlihat tidak setuju. "Kesalahpahaman sudah terjadi, akan semakin runyam jika kau berusaha menjelaskannya."

Sasuke menjeda. Dia meniup air tehnya pelan sebelum menyesapnya. "Pura-pura saja tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini. Kau harus bisa mengambil hatinya dengan caramu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Itachi tidak langsung setuju. Dia meragu, walau akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepala kuat.

"Dan berhenti membawanya ke pemandian umum!" seru Sasuke serius. Itachi tersentak. Akhirnya dia mengerti kenapa sikap adiknya sangat aneh saat mereka mandi di pemandian umum.

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi berteriak. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Dia melihat tubuhku," pekiknya persis pekikan seorang gadis yang sadar ada seseorang mengintipnya mandi. "Naruto membuatku ternoda," sambungnya, tidak terima.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," balas Sasuke tenang. "Dia hanya melihat sebagian tubuhmu," katanya, "coba bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku karena dia sudah melihat seluruh tubuhku."

Keheningan meraja. Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi untuk beberapa saat hingga pekikan keras Itachi memutusnya. "Itu berarti kau juga sudha melihat tubuh Naruto?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia memilih mengorek telinga dengan dari kelingkingnya. Kenapa Itachi harus sehisteris ini? Pikirnya, tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kalian harus menikah," kata Itachi serius. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Hei, kau mau ke mana?" teriaknya saat Sasuke memilih keluar dari ruang kerja Itachi.

Enak saja, pikir Sasuke. Kenapa dia harus menikahi wanita berisik seperti Naruto?

.

.

.

Naruto menekuk keningnya dalam saat melihat sosoknya berjalan dari arah ruang kerja Itachi. Dia berdecak, ekspresinya mengeras. Untuk apa Sasuke menemui Itachi? Tanyanya dalam hati. Dia pasti mengatakan sesuatu pada Itachi.

Dengan langkah tergesa dia berjalan, setengah berlari Naruto menyusul langkah Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari dalam kediaman utama. Seorang penjaga kuda memberikan tali kekang kuda pada sosok Naruto.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke,memaksa pria itu untuk berbalik dan bicara padanya. Ah, rasanya menyenangkan karena dia lebih tinggi dari Sasuke sekarang. Pasti ini yang dirasakan Sasuke setiap kali bicara dengannya, kepuasan batin karena lawan bicaranya lebih pendek darinya, pikirnya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ekspresi datarnya membuat Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya tinggi. "Naik!" perintahnya tegas pada Naruto.

Lawan bicaranya bergeming, terlihat tidak mengerti. "Naik ke mana?"

"Ke atas kuda, ke mana lagi?" kata Sasuke, mulutnya terkatup. Kenapa Naruto selalu berhasil membuatnya marah hanya dengan membuka mulut saja? Kemampuan wanita itu benar-benar patut diacungi jempol. "Cepat naik!" perintah Sasuke lagi. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat. Dia menolak. "Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu," katanya dengan ekspresi pongah. "Kita bicara di sini saja."

"Tidak," ujar Sasuke. Dia menepuk bokongnya sendiri.

"Hentikan!" desis Naruto penuh ancaman. Dia tidak sula melihat Sasuke menyentuh aset berharaganya dengan cara seperti itu. "Hentikan atau kau akan menyesal!" ancamnya penuh penekanan. Kedua matanya membola sempurna saat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya tepat di depan dada. Pria itu tidak main-main.

Arg... Naruto ingin menjerit keras dan menjambak rambut Sasuke. Tapi itu rambutnya. Bagaimana jika rambut indahnya itu rontok?

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu," kata Naruto, menyerah. Sedikit kesulitan dia naik ke atas punggung kuda, dan dalam satu loncatan Sasuke menyusulnya naik.

"Pegangan!" kata Sasuke. Itu sebuah perintah. Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya tentu saja tidak mau. Dia tidak mau tangan Sasuke menyentuh tubuhnya. "Terserah," gumam Sasuke. Dan mau tidak mau Naruto akhirnya kembali menyerah. Dia memeluk pinggang orang di depannya. Wajahnya tenggelam di bahu orang itu karena Sasuke mengendarai kudanya seperti orang kesetanan.

 _Aku pasti akan menghajarnya setelah semua kembali normal,_ janji Naruto di dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?" keluh Naruto sesaat setelah kedua kakinya menginjak tanah. Dia berjalan menuju tepian danau, membungkuk, mengambil beberapa kerikil lalu melemparnya ke arah danau. Air danau yang sangat tenang itu beriak saat kerikil Naruto menyentuhnya singkat. Satu, dua, tiga dan kerikil itu pun tenggelam. "Aku sangat sibuk."

Sasuke mendelik. Dia mengikat tali kekang kudanya pada sebuah pohon yang berdiri di sisi jalan setapak menuju desa terdekat. Jika ada yang melihat interaksi keduanya pasti heran, karena wanitanya bersikap seperti laki-laki sementara prianya tengah merajuk seperti gadis remaja.

"Harinya sudah semakin dekat," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto mengerjap, menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Aku harus kembali ke perbatasan."

Bahu Naruto merosot. Benar juga. Waktu Sasuke untuk kembali ke perbatasan sudah sangat dekat. "Jadi, harus bagaimana?"

"Jika aku tahu jawabannya aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat ini untuk diskusi."

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi ke sana sebagai dirimu," kata Naruto, setengah berbisik. Naruto bukan hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya, tapi dia lebih memikirkan keselamatan pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke. Menjaga perbatasan merupakan tugas berat. Orang-orang yang tidak berdosa akan menjadi korban jika mereka memiliki pemimpin yang salah. Terlebih dirinya yang tidak memiliki kemampuan politik dan seni bela diri. Aish... sampai kapan dewa akan menghukumnya seperti ini?

Air danau kembali beriak oleh batu yang dilempar Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana?" tanyanya, setelah terdiam lama. Naruto menimbang-nimbang batu kerikil di tangannya. Dia memasang pose berpikir. "Mungkin tidak ada cara lain," katanya, membuat Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya tinggi.

"Kita menikah saja," usul Naruto. Sasuke ingin tertawa keras mendengarnya, namun, dia menahannya saat melihat ekspresi serius Naruto. "Hanya untuk sementara," sambung Naruto, meyakinkan. "Kita akan berpisah setelah roh kita kembali ke raga masing-masing."

Hening. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia membuang tatapannya jauh ke danau.

"Tidak ada cara lain," desak Naruto. Dia mulai kalut. "Hanya itu satu-satunya cara saat ini."

"Tidak bisa," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya. Ekspresinya mengeras. Dia tahu jika Sasuke tidak mau menikahinya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika reaksi pria itu akan sedingin ini. Oh, kenapa hatinya terasa sakit oleh serangan perasaan asing?

"Pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan," katanya, tidak kalah serius. Dia menoleh, balas menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. "Jika kau menikah denganku, kau hanya akan bisa bebas setelah kau mati," terangnya penuh penekanan. "Pikirkan dengan baik, Naruto," kata Sasuke lagi.

Desahan napasnya terdengar sangat keras. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kau korbankan jika menikah denganku. Jadi pikirkan dengan baik!" ujarnya sebelum berbalik menuju kudanya ditambatkan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Note :** **Dilarang menjiplak, menyalin, mengklaim dan mempublikasikan cerita-cerita milik saya di tempat lain tanpa seizin dan sepengetahuan saya. Yang bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup! Thx!**

 **Maaf untuk typo(s) yang nyempil di sana-sini.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Healer Princess**

 **Bab 6** **. Dilema Kyuubi**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

 _Ada banyak hal yang harus kau korbankan jika menikah denganku. Jadi pikirkan dengan baik_.

Naruto menyipitkan mata. Kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke itu terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. Dia tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya, lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga tengkurap. Naruto menopang wajah dengan kedua tangannya, kedua kakinya ditekuk dan diangkat naik dan digerakkannya pelan.

Remaja itu masih dalam posisi sama saat Itachi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Itachi nyaris saja menyerapah, mengumpat pada akhirnya, namun, dengan cepat kesadarannya kembali. Dia mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri jika sosok yang tengah berbaring tengkurap di atas ranjang Sasuke itu bukan adiknya tapi Naruto.

Itachi yang pada awalnya ingin duduk di atas ranjang akhirnya mengurungkan niat dan duduk di kursi teh. Ia berdeham pelan, berusaha menarik perhatian Naruto yang masih larut dalam lamunan panjangnya.

"Sasuke?!" panggil Itachi dengan nada aneh bahkan untuk indra pendengarannya sendiri. "Sasuke?!" panggilnya lagi, lebih keras kali ini. Ia tersentak kaget saat Naruto tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya dan melotot tajam, terlihat tidak suka akan kedatangannya. "Apa aku mengganggumu?" Itachi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Suaranya kali ini terdengar manis. Senyumnya yang terkembang terlalu lama membuat mulutnya terasa kering.

Naruto mendudukkan diri. Dia bersila sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya disipitkan sempurna. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat ekspresiku saat ini?" Ia balik bertanya dengan nada ketus dan tidak bersahabat.

Itachi mengelus dada. Dalam hati dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri jika misinya untuk melembutkan hati Naruto harus berhasil, atau cita-citanya menikahi Kyuubi akan hilang seperti buih di lautan.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau datang ke kamarku?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada galak. Dia tidak suka Itachi mengganggu waktunya yang berharga. Wajah Itachi selalu berhasil memancing kemarahannya. Naruto selalu kesal setiap ingat kebiasaan Itachi yang sering merayu wanita-wanita cantik.

Naruto hanya tidak ingin kakak perempuannya terluka, dan Itachi memiliki kemampuan untuk melukai perasaan Kyuubi yang rapuh.

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab. Benar juga, apa yang membuatnya datang ke kamar Sasuke? Dia menepuk keningnya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa lupa alasannya datang ke tempat ini?

Ah, mungkin delikan dan sorot tajam mata Naruto membuatnya gugup.

"Raja memanggilmu untuk menghadap," terang Itachi setelah berhasil mengingat alasannya datang ke tempat ini. Dia kembali berdiri, menepuk-nepuk lengan bajunya dan kembali bicara, "Butuh tumpangan?" tawarnya, terdengar baik hati.

Naruto langsung beranjak turun dari atas ranjang. Kegugupannya tidak luput dari pengamatan tajam Itachi. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan itu. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat serius. "Kenapa raja memanggilku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Itachi.

Itachi menelan kering. Dia mendorong kening sosok adiknya untuk menjauhkan wajah itu dari wajahnya sendiri. Kedekatanya dengan Naruto membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Itachi takut melakukan kesalahan yang bisa membuat Naruto semakin tidak menyukainya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya setenang mungkin.

Pria itu menjeda, berpunggung tangan saat Naruto kembali berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Suara langkah kaki Naruto benar-benar mengganggu. Itachi menggelengkan kepala, untuk kesekian kalinya dia mengingatkan jika sosol yang mengesalkan itu bukan Sasuke tapi Naruto; adik dari wanita yang disukainya.

Bersabarlah! Ujarnya dalam hati.

Itachi menundukkan kepala, menatap ujung sepatunya. "Jadi, mau menumpang kereta kudaku atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut denganmu!" bentak Naruto, kembali mengagetkan Itachi. "Kenapa kau harus bertanya dua kali?" desis wanita itu mengherankan Itachi.

Itachi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ekspresinya terlihat lucu saat menatap sosok Naruto yang tengah mendelik kesal ke arahnya. Ah..., mungkin ini cobaan yang dewa berikan padanya sebelum mendapatkan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan Naruto basah oleh keringat. Kereta kuda yang mereka tunggangi bergoyang pelan saat melewati jalan berkerikil. Naruto menyingkap tirai jendela keretam menatap keluar, pikirannya menerawang. Pasti ada hal penting hingga raja memanggil Sasuke, pikirnya.

Itachi yang melihat Naruto menjadi pendiam ikut gelisah. Dia ingin bertanya apa yang mengganggu pikiran wanita itu. Namun, keberaniannya menciut. Bagaimana jika Naruto malah membentaknya? Naruto kan sama galaknya dengan Kyuubi. Itachi mendesah berat.

"Kita sudah hampir tiba," kata Itachi, berusaha mencairkan suasana berat di dalam kereta kuda.

Naruto hanya menoleh singkat ke arahnya lalu kembali membuang tatapannya keluar jendela. Hatinya sangat gelisah. Entah kenapa dia merasa jika panggilan raja kali ini ada hubungannya dengan penugasan Sasuke.

Dewa, aku bisa mati jika harus bertugas di tempat itu. Tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Ayo turun!"

Naruto bergeming. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunannya hingga tidak sadar jika kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Ayo turun!" kata Itachi lagi. Dia menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Naruto untuk menarik perhatiannya, dan berhasil. Itachi membuang napas keras saat Naruto menatapnya. "Sudah sampai," katanya.

Naruto menengok keluar jendela, wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Wajahmu pucat," kata Itachi, "apa kau sakit?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Dengan hati-hati dia turun dari atas kereta kuda. Wanita itu menghirup napas dalam untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang mendadak terasa begitu kosong. Langkahnya terasa berat saat ia berjalan menuju ruang kerja raja.

Keheningan di dalam lingkungan istana membuatnya semakin tidak tenang, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia ingin menahan Itachi untuk tetap bersamanya, tapi pria itu memiliki pekerjaan lain yang harus diselesaikannya di dalam istana. Itachi mengatakan pada Naruto untuk menemuinya di perpustakaan kerajaan jika sudah selesai bertemu dengan raja, dan Naruto pun hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Suara kasim yang menyerukan kedatangannya membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Saat ini dia merasa seperti berjalan menuju tempat eksekusi. Wanita itu kembali mengambil napas dalam sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kerja raja.

Aroma harus dupa beraroma pinus menyapa indra penciumannya saat dia melangkah masuk. Ruang kerja raja didominasi oleh warna merah dan emas. Rak-rak penuh buku dan perkamen berdiri rapi di sisi kanan ruangan, sementara sisi kiri ruangan dihiasi jendela-jendela besar yang memiliki pemandangan menakjubkan ke arah taman teratai.

Naruto langsung memberi hormat pada Hashirama yang tengah membaca sebuah dokumen kerajaan. "Sasuke memberi salam. Yang Mulia panjang umur seribu tahun!"

Hashirama menatap Naruto dari balik perkamen yang tengah dipegangnya. Dia meletakkan perkamen yang terbuat dari bilah-bilah bambu itu di atas meja. Kegelisahan raja menular dengan cepat.

Naruto membatu, bahkan untuk bernapas pun dia melakukannya sepelan mungkin. Dia tidak pernah melihat sosok raja yang seperti ini. Selama ini dia hanya tahu sosok Hashirama yang baik hati dan selalu tersenyum dan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Suku Utara sudah menabuh genderang perang." Ucapan Hashirama membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Hashirama berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela dan berdiri berpunggung tangan. "Mereka ingin melepaskan diri dari Kerajaan Daun," sambungnya. Nada geram yang terselip dalma suaranya tidak luput dari indra pendengaran Naruto.

Hashirama membalikkan badan dalam satu gerakan. Dia menatap Sasuke tajam. "Secepatnya aku akan menugaskanmu untuk menjaga perbatasan wilayah utara!" perintahnya membuat tubuh Naruto seperti kehilangan tenaga. "Aku ingin kau segera bersiap dan pergi untuk menumpas pemberontakkan itu!"

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan lunglai menuju perpustakaan kerajaan. Tubuhnya ambruk saat dia melangkah melewati pintu ganda bangunan berukuran besar itu. Itachi yang melihat kedatangan Naruto langsung berlari, memapah gadis remaja itu untuk masuk dan duduk.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun dia menuangkan teh ke dalam cawan dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto. Air mata di kedua pipi sosok adiknya membuat Itachi semakin cemas. Dia ingin bertanya apa yang membuat Naruto sesedih ini, namun, pertanyaan itu ditahannya. Itachi memberikan waktu pada Naruto untuk menenangkan diri.

"Dia memintaku untuk ke perbatasan utara," kata Naruto setelah menemukan suaranya kembali. Gadis remaja itu menoleh pada Itachi. Senyumnya terlihat menyedihkan. Itachi bahkan bisa merasakan ketakutan dan kecemasan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat ini. "Raja memintaku menumpas pemberontakan utara."

Kedua bahu Itachi merosot. Dia sudah tahu mengenai pemberontakan itu, tapi tidak menyangka jika raja akan mengirim Sasuke untuk menumpasnya. Ada banyak jenderal yang lebih berpengalaman dalam berperang selain Sasuke, tapi raja memilih Sasuke untuk mengemban tugas itu?

Itachi menatap lekat wajah adiknya. Dia tidak boleh lupa jika jiwa yang berada dalam raga adiknya adalah Naruto. Gadis remaja itu tidak bisa berperang. Naruto hanya akan menghantarkan nyawanya jika pergi ke tempat itu.

Naruto menunduk, menekuri jemari tangannya yang saling bertatut di atas pangkuannya. "Bagaimana jika prajurt-prajuritku mati karena ketidakmampuanku?"

Itachi terhenyak. Dia tidak mengira jika Naruto lebih memikirkan prajurit-prajurit yang menjadi bawahan Sasuke dibandingkan nyawanya sendiri. Pria itu menelan dengan susah payah. Pikirannya mengenai sosok manja Naruto lenyap sudah. Gadis remaja ini lebih peduli daripada kelihatannya.

Suara Naruto bergetar. "Anak-anak mereka akan sangat sedih, bukan?" tanyanya, menatap lekat Itachi. Ia mungkin terlalu sedih dan linglung hingga tidak bertanya kenapa Itachi tidak menganggap aneh ucapannya saat ini. "Mereka akan sama sedihnya sepertiku saat ayah dan ibu—" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

Kesedihan karena kehilangan kedua orang tuanya membuatnya sesak. Naruto tidak mau jika anak-anak dari prajurit-prajurit itu merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dialaminya dan Kyuubi.

Dengan kasar dia menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. "Maaf! Aku bicara melantur."

Itachi menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf," katanya, sembari mengusap puncak kepala Naruto. Ekspresinya berubah serius. Dia harus mencari jalan keluar untuk hal ini. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Dia menatap Naruto lekat. "Kau tunggu di sini!" katanya yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Pria itu tersenyum saat Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Kau tidak bisa pulang dengan wajah seperti ini," kata Itachi dengan nada menggoda. "Kau bisa menjadi olokan pelayan," katanya membuat Naruto terbelalak ngeri.

Sasuke bisa membunuhnya jika tahu dirinya menjadi olok-olok pelayan. Dengan kuat Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Dia berjanji akan menunggu Itachi sambil membaca buku di tempat ini.

.

.

.

Itachi tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran kemungkinan terburuk jika Naruto harus menjadi Sasuke dan bertugas di perbatasan utara. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Pikiran itu harus dienyahkannya. Dia tidak bisa duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Langkah kakinya yang cepat membawanya ke ruang kerja Kyuubi. Tanpa permisi Itachi melenggang masuk ke dalam bangunan berlantai dua yang menjadi tempat Kyuubi bekerja di istana.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Suara Itachi yang mendesak membuat Kyuubi memicingkan matanya. "Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu," kata Itachi. Keseriusannya membuat Kyuubi mengurungkan niat untuk mengusir pria itu dari dalam ruang kerjanya.

Kyuubi melambaikan tangan, memerintahkan semua bawahannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya saat hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalam ruangan itu.

Itachi mengambil napas panjang. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan itu. Itachi terlihat bingung harus memulai dari mana?

"Jika kau tidak mau bicara sebaiknya kau per—"

"Jiwa adikmu dan adikku tertukar," potong Itachi dalam satu tarikan napas. Dia menatap Kyuubi tanpa ekspresi. Keheningan yang menggantung membuat suasana di dalam ruangan itu terasa mencekam. "Apa kau mendengarku?" tanyanya.

Tawa keras Kyuubi pun menggema, memantul pada dinding-dinding kokoh ruang kerjanya yang sederhana tapi nyaman. "Omong kosong!" ujarnya, sinis.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" desis Itachi membuat Kyuubi menyipitkan mata. "Jiwa adik kita tertukar, dan aku harap kau tidak bertanya kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi karena aku tidak tahu."

Itachi melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Dia memilih untuk duduk karena kedua kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Pikirannya kacau dan bertengkar dengan Kyuubi tidak ada dalam agendanya saat ini. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," gumamnya yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh Kyuubi. "Raja memerintahkan Sasuke pergi menumpas pemberontakan di wilayah utara."

"Jangan main-main, Itach—"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?!" bentak Itachi keras. Kyuubi tersentak kaget. Wanita itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, terlalu terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya Itachi membentaknya dengan nada setinggi itu. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Naruto tidak mungkin menggantikan Sasuke. Dia bisa tewas."

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala. Ucapan Itachi terlalu gila untuk pikiran warasnya. Bagaimana bisa jiwa seseorang tertukar? Dan anehnya hal itu terjadi pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Ini pasti omong kosong.

"Apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikan jika adikmu berperilaku aneh belakangan ini?" tanya Itachi. Suaranya memutus keheningan di dalam ruangan itu. Pertanyaannya berhasil menarik kembali perhatian Kyuubi padanya. "Dengar Kyuubi, aku mencarimu saat ini karena mengkhawatirka adikmu dan adikku. Naruto bisa tewas dengan raga adikku jika tetap dikirim ke perbatasan utara. Apa kau mengerti?"

Kyuubi tidak menjawab. Pikirannya masih linglung.

"Aku akan bertanya hal ini pada Naruto," ujar Kyuubi setelah bisa menenangkan diri. Telunjuknya teracung tinggi, "Aku akan memberimu pelajaran jika ucapanmu hanya omong kosong, Itachi! Camkan ucapanku!" desisnya sebelum berbalik pergi untuk kembali ke kediamannya. Hari ini juga Kyuubi harus mendengar kebenarannya dari mulut Naruto.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan Kyuubi terkepal erat. Dia mengabaikan Samui yang terkejut karena Kyuubi pulang dengan ekspresi menakutkan. Samui tidak berani untuk bertanya, dia berjalan mundur dan memilih kembali ke dapur saat tahu Kyuubi berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

Kyuubi membuka pintu kamar Naruto tanpa permisi lalu menutupnya kembali dengan kasar. Dia menyipitkan mata saat melihay sosok adiknya tengah asyik membaca kitab perang.

Sejak kapan Naruto membaca kitab perang? Batinnya. Namun, Kyuubi tidak mengatakan apa pun mengenai hal itu.

Kyuubi mendudukkan diri di seberang meja Sasuke. Ekspresinya masih tidak terbaca. "Kapan hari kematian orang tua kita?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. Dia menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Dengan tenang dia menjawab, "Hari kesepuluh musim semi." Pertanyaan itu tidak terlalu sulit. Semua orang di kerajaan ini tahu kapan pasangan Namikaze tewas secara mengenaskan karena pemberontakan. Keduanya dikenang sebagai pahlawan kerajaan.

"Tanda lahir apa yang aku miliki?" tanya Kyuubi masih dengan nada tenang yang sama.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah mendengkus. "Jadi kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku tidak bertanya untuk mendapatkan pertanyaan balasan," desis Kyuubi, marah. Giginya gemeretak. Batinnya mulai mempercayai ucapan Itachi, tapi otaknya masih terus menyangkal.

"Aku Sasuke," kata Sasuke tenang, "jiwaku dan Naruto tertukar, dan kami tidak tahu alasan kenapa jiwa kami bisa tertukar."

Kyuubi mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Raja memerintahkanmu untuk menumpas pemberontakan utara," desisnya tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke terbelalak ngeri. Naruto tidak mungkin menggantikannya ke tempat berbahaya itu. Tidak bisa.

"Dia tidak boleh pergi ke tempat itu—"

"Kau pikir aku mau jika dia menggantikanku?" potong Sasuke sembari menggebrak meja keras. Dia berdiri, napasnya memburu. Pikirannya kalut. Naruto hanya akan menghantar nyawa di tempat itu, pikirnya. "Andai saja aku tahu cara mengembalikan jiwa kami, tentu aku sudah melakukannya."

Kyuubi menegakkan punggungnya. Ekspresinya begitu dingin saat dia bicara, "Nikahi Naruto!"

Sasuke berbalik. "Apa?"

"Hanya dengan cara itu kau bisa ikut dengannya ke perbatasan utara," terang Kyuubi. "Aku akan memohon pada raja untuk mengizinkanmu ikut bersama dengan Naruto."

"Aku tidak bisa menikahi Naruto," desis Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kami akan menderita," jawab Sasuke, "aku bukan tipe pria yang akan melepaskan milikku begitu saja," sambungnya penuh penekanan. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuubi. "Jika adikmu menikahiku, maka dia harus rela menderita seumur hidupnya bersamaku."

Kyuubi tersenyum sinis. "Kau pikir bisa membuat Naruto menderita? Apa kau lupa siapa Naruto? Apa kau lupa jika dia cucu kesayangan raja?!" bentaknya keras.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan luka fisik," bisiknya. Ia menjeda, menegakkan kembali punggungnya dan kembali bicara dengan nada dingin yang sama, "Siapa yang tidak akan menderita jika harus hidup dan tinggal bersama orang yang tidak dicintainya?"

Kyuubi pun tertegun. Wanita berambut merah itu kini dilema. Apa dia harus merelakan adiknya hidup menderita bersama Sasuke? Atau dia memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melepas Naruto pergi selamanya?

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" desak Sasuke, membuat Kyuubi diam seribu bahasa.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Note : Dilarang menjiplak, menyalin, mengklaim dan mempublikasikan cerita-cerita milik saya di tempat lain tanpa seizin dan sepengetahuan saya. Yang bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup! Thx!**

 **Maaf untuk typo(s) yang nyempil di sana-sini.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Healer Princess**

 **Bab 7. Keputusan Kyuubi**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Kyuubi terdesak, terlebih saat ia teringat taruhannya dengan Itachi. Sial, Kyuubi dalam dilema saat ini. Haruskah ia mengorbankan diri demi adiknya? Tatapannya kembali terarah lurus pada Sasuke yang bersosok Naruto. Ya. Dia tidak mungkin Naruto. Dari awal seharusnya Kyuubi merasa aneh dengan perubahan sifat adiknya yang tidak biasa.

Kyuubi melepas napas berat. "Aku ingin bertemu adikku," tukasnya, nyaris berbisik. Wanita itu berbalik, membelakangi Sasuke. Kebimbangannya membuat Kyuubi gelisah dan cemas. Andai saja bisa, ia pasti menolak tegas usulan itu, dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar lainnya. Tapi apa?

"Dan mengatakan jika kau sudah tahu kebenarannya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuubi berjalan mondar-mandir karena dilema. Sesekali ia memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri, merasa kesal karena otak encernya mendadak buntu. Mengenal sifat Itachi, Kyuubi yakin betul jika pria itu akan mengambil keuntungan dalam situasi ini. Tidak. Kyuubi tidak akan membiarkan Itachi menang dengan mudah.

Langkah Kyuubi seketika terhenti saat sebuah ide melintas di dalam otak jeniusnya. Ia membalikkan badan, berjalan cepat ke arah sosok adiknya dan mengguncang pundaknya keras. "Aku sudah punya jalan keluarnya."

Ucapan wanita itu terdengar begitu yakin hingga Sasuke mengangkat satu alis tinggi. "Kau punya jalan keluar apa?" tanyanya, dingin. "Dengar, aku pasti akan menolak ide gila yang pasti tidak kusukai, jadi aku harap—"

"Jangan membuatku marah!" potong Kyuubi, dingin. "Jangan karena kau berada di dalam tubuh adikku, kau lantas berpikir aku tidak akan tega memukulmu," sambungnya, marah. "Kau boleh mengutarakan keberatanmu setelah aku mengatakan jalan keluar yang kumiliki!"

Sasuke berdeham pelan. Memalingkan muka, berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Kyuubi ke arahnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya; kenapa kakaknya bisa begitu tergila-gila pada wanita segalak Kyuubi. Itachi jelas memiliki selera aneh, batinnya.

"Naruto akan ikut bersamamu sebagai seorang tabib."

Sasuke mendengkus. Ide Kyuubi sangat gila. Nyonya Tsunade tidak mungkin mengizinkan cucu kesayangannya itu terjun ke medan perang untuk menjadi tabib. Oh, jangan lupakan raja. "Mudah untukmu bicara seperti itu," cibir Sasuke.

Kyuubi tersenyum penuh misteri. "Aku memiliki cara untuk memuluskan rencana yang kubuat," terangnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuh hingga Sasuke menarik tubuhnya ke belakang untuk menjauh dari Kyuubi. "Dan kau harus membantuku untuk itu!"

.

.

.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti saat mendengar suara tangis. Tolong jangan katakan Naruto sedang menangis, batinnya. Akan menjadi sebuah skandal jika seseorang melihat seorang Sasuke tengah menangis seperti wanita. Gigi pria itu gemeretak, dengan tidak sabar ia membuka pintu ganda di hadapannya, melangkah masuk lalu menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya dengan keras.

Ternyata benar, Naruto tengah menangis dengan raga Sasuke. Oh, rasanya Sasuke ingin menenggelamkan wanita itu ke dalam sungai paling dalam, berharap hal itu bisa membuat Naruto mengerti untuk lebih berhati-hati saat berada di dalam raga orang lain.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto. Ia menerjang Sasuke, memeluknya erat dan kembali menangis. "Mereka akan mengirimmu ke medan perang." Ia menjeda, mengangkat wajah dari bahu Sasuke dan kembali bicara, "Ah, kau sudah tahu tentang itu tadi."

Naruto kembali menangis setelahnya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu mendengkus, lalu mendorong kening Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. Ekspresi datarnya membuat Naruto semakin terpuruk. Dia mengira Sasuke tidak peduli dengan berita itu.

"Mungkin kau tidak peduli dan berharap aku mati. Iya, kan?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ternyata rasanya sekesal ini jika orang lain salah menafsirkan sikap kita. "Berhenti bicara! Aku punya berita bagus untukmu," kata Sasuke membuat tangis Naruto berhenti seketika.

"Apa?"

"Kakakmu akan memastikan aku ikut denganmu."

Naruto mengerjap, memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Caranya?"

"Kita tidak perlu pusing memikirkannya. Kakakmu sudah memiliki caranya sendiri," terang Sasuke, tidak membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik.

"Kenapa kita tidak menikah saja?" tanya Naruto, kembali berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke. Ia menganggap jalan keluarnya paling terbaik untuk masalah mereka saat ini. Keduanya bisa berpisah dengan baik-baik setelah semuanya berakhir. Iya, kan?

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu."

Nada bicara Sasuke yang dingin membuat Naruto meremat dadanya. Ia melangkah mundur, membuat jarak diantara mereka. "Walau hal itu bisa membuatku tetap hidup?" tanyanya, setengah berbisik.

"Kyuubi sudah menemukan jalan keluar masalah kita," tegas Sasuke. "Kenapa kau masih memikirkan untuk kita menikah?"

"Karena aku tidak yakin kakakku bisa membuatmu ikut denganku." Naruto nyaris menjerit saat mengatakannya. Air matanya jatuh. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku, Sasuke," cicitnya, "banyak orang akan mati jika aku terjun ke medan perang. Anak buahmu akan mati sia-sia karena aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti?"

"Dan kau mau mengorbankan dirimu untuk itu?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto, mantap. "Jika pengorbananku bisa membuat banyak orang hidup, aku akan melakukannya."

Lidah Sasuke mendadak kelu. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa tersentuh oleh penuturan Naruto. Dengan cepak ia menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, tegasnya dalam hati. Ide gila Naruto untuk menikah tidak akan disetujuinya. Mereka akan menderita karena tidak saling mencintai.

"Baiklah," putus Sasuke, kemudian. "Kita akan menikah hanya jika rencanan kakakmu gagal."

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Ia menghapus air mata dengan ujung lengan bajunya.

"Dan tolong jangan menangis saat kau menjadi diriku," pinta Sasuke, setengah memohon. "Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang lain jika melihat sosokku menangis seperti perempuan?"

Naruto mengernyit, cemberut. "Memang pria tidak boleh menangis?" Ia balik bertanya, hingga Sasuke gemas ingin mengikat Naruto terbalik. Pasti ada yang salah dengan otak Naruto, pikir Sasuke.

"Tidak salah, tapi akan memalukan jika pria menangis seperti perempuan," ujarnya, berusaha untuk menjaga nada bicaranya yang kesal agar tidak naik. Sasuke sudah terlalu pusing saat ini dan bertengkar dengan Naruto akan membuat kepalanya sakit bukan kepalang. "Sebaiknya kau pulang!"

Naruto menundukkan kepala. Jemarinya saling bertaut.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke membelai puncak kepala wanita itu. Ia mendesah, berat saat Naruto menunduk, menatapnya. "Jangan berpikir terlalu keras. Kau akan semakin bodoh jika otak kecilmu itu dipaksa untuk berpikir."

"Ah, jadi kau mengaku jika otakmu kecil?" ujar Naruto, tiba-tiba. "Aku, kan sedang berada di dalam ragamu," terangnya saat Sasuke mengernyit, tidak mengerti. "Berarti kau mengakui jika dirimu bodoh," ejeknya, puas.

Sasuke gemeretak. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto bisa mengejeknya dalam situasi seperti ini. Satu tangan Sasuke terkepal, sudah siap untuk memukul kepala bebal wanita itu. Namun, niatannya kembali diurungkan. Ia akan semakin stres jika bertengkar dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang," kata Naruto sembari mengibaskan ujung lengan bajunya. "Ingat, kau hanya memiliki waktu hingga akhir minggu ini sebelum keberangkatanku ke wilayah utara."

"Hn."

"Aku anggap kau sudah mengerti," tutup Naruto sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Kyuubi langsung menghadap Tsunade setelah kembali ke kediamannya. Ia meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerja neneknya tersebut. "Nek, aku ingin membicarakan hal yang penting."

Tsunade mengangguk pelan. Namun, tatapannya masih tertuju pada lukisan yang tengah dibuatnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun saat Kyuubi berjalan ke mejanya lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Indah, kan?" tanyanya, tanpa melirik ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengangguk, mengagumi keindahan lukisan pemandangan Kota Kerajaan Daun yang dibuat oleh Tsunade. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Masalah Naruto."

Jawaban Kyuubi membuat Tsunade menoleh padanya. Wanita itu meletakkan kuas yang digenggamnya ke tempatnya. "Naruto?" beo Tsunade. "Ada apa dengan adikmu?"

Kyuubi membantu memapah Tsunade untuk duduk. Ia lalu menuangkan teh untuknya dan Tsunade. "Raja akan mengirim Sasuke ke Wilayah Utara," terang Kyuubi memulai. "Wilayah itu membutuhkan tabib ahli," sambungnya saat Tsunade menyesap teh hangatnya. "Dan Naruto menginginkan posisi itu."

Tsunade terbatuk hebat setelah mendengar penuturan akhir Kyuubi. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi, meminta Kyuubi yang tengah menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya untuk kembali duduk. "Naruto mengatakan itu?" tanyanya. "Apa kau yakin?" Tsunade kembali bertanya setelah Kyuubi mengangguk. "Raja tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk pergi."

"Kenapa?"

Tsunade memukul pelan puncak kepala cucu pertamanya. "Karena beliau snagat menyayangi adikmu. Raja tidak mungkin memberikan izin Naruto untuk pergi."

Hening.

Tsunade terdiam lama. Tatapannya dan pikirannya menerawang jauh. "Kenapa tiba-tiba adikmu menginginkan hal itu?"

Kyuubi tidak menjawab. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada neneknya.

"Adikmu tidak suka hal-hal yang berbahaya," sambung Tsunade. Ia melepas napas berat. "Apa kau tahu alasannya?"

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala.

"Karena hal itu akan membuat repot banyak orang," terang Tsunade. "Adikmu tidak suka merepotkan orang lain. Karenanya ia berusaha menjauh dari hal-hal berbahaya."

"Tapi, Nek aku mau ikut ke Wiayah Utara." Sasuke menerjang masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Tsunade. "Aku akan menjadi tabib untuk prajurit di sana," sambungnya, setengah merengek.

Tsunade menyipitkan mata. "Kau menguping pembicaraan kami?" tanyanya. "Berani sekali kau menguping, Naruto!" pekik Tsunade, kesal sembari menjewernya. "Katakna padaku; apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memutar otak. "Karena Sasuke dikirim ke sana."

Tatapan tidak percaya Tsunade membuat pria itu menelan dengan susah payah. Keheningan yang mereja kemudian membuatnya semakin gelisah. Sekilas ia melirik pada Kyuubi, tapi wanita itu tidak bereaksi apa pun. Sial, batinnya.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada calon suamimu itu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mendadak gugup saat berada di bawah tatapan penuh selidik Tsunade.

"Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya?"

Sasuke tertawa gugup. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di udara lalu membalikkan badan agar Tsunade tidak melihat ekspresinya saat berkata, "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa Sasuke sehebat yang orang-orang katakan," kilahnya, "mungkin dengan begitu aku akan berubah pikiran dan menerima pertunangan kami dengan sukarela."

"Kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja?"

"Tidak!" pekik Sasuke dan Kyuubi bersamaan. "Maksudku aku tidak mau menikah cepat," kata Sasuke dalam satu tarikan napas. "Aku ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu jika Sasuke pantas menjadi pendampingku."

Ia menjeda, berpura-pura memasang ekspresi sedih. "Nenek tahu, kan, untuk mengimbangi sifat ceroboh dan otakku yang pas-pasan ini aku harus mendapatkan pendamping yang kuat, peka dan pintar agar anak-anak kami seperti ayahnya."

Kyuubi menggertakkan gigi. Ia memberi Sasuke tatapan penuh peringatan, tapi pria itu bergeming dan memutar kedua bola matanya, malas.

"Jika Sasuke tidak memenuhi persyaratanku, aku akan memohon pada raja untuk memutuskan hubungan pertunangan kami."

Tsunade terdiam lama. Dia melepas napas berat. "Apa kau tahu kenapa kalian berdua ditunangkan?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba. "Karena ayah kalian dan Fugaku bersahabat baik," terangnya saat Naruto dan Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Dulu, ayahmu pernah menyelamatkan nyawa Fugaku dan setelah itu keduanya berjanji untuk mengikat hubungan mereka menjadi keluarga." Tsunade menoleh, menatap lekat Naruto. "Karena itu mereka menunangkan kau dengan Sasuke."

"Kenapa bukan Kak Kyuubi dan Kak Itachi?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa harus dirinya dan Naruto yang ditunangkan?

"Karena saat kejadian itu kau baru lahir. Kejadian itu nyaris merengut nyawa ayahmu karena itu Fugaku memilih untuk menunangkanmu dengan putra bungsunya." Tsunade melepas napas panjang. "Sudahlah, jangan membahas masa lalu. Itu hanya membuatku sedih karena ingat orang tua kalian."

Tsunade menepuk pahanya pelan. Lalu menatap sosok cucu bungsunya lekat. "Terkadang pilihan orang tua tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu, tapi terkadang pilihan itulah yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya," balas Sasuke, bersikeras. Dia tidak bisa menikahi Naruto jika tidak ada perasaan romantis diantara mereka.

"Kalian tidak bisa bersama tanpa ikatan, Naruto," putus Tsunade, mutlak. "Kau hanya boleh pergi ke Wilayah Utara setelah menikah dengan Sasuke. Titik."

.

.

.

Tidak ada cara lain, pikir Kyuubi. Wanita itu memasang ekspresi datar saat Itachi berjalan pongah ke arahnya. Keduanya berada di dalam ruangan khusus di sebuah rumah makan terkenal di ibukota yang sengaja dipesan Kyuubi untuk bertemu Itachi, sore ini.

"Tumben kau memiliki inisiatif untuk bertemu denganku," kata Itachi. Nada bicaranya terdengar mengesalkan di telinga Kyuubi. Namun, sekuat tenaga wanita itu menahan diri untuk tidak terpancing. Keselamatan Naruto dan masa depan dirinya sendiri harus menjadi prioritasnya saat ini.

Itachi menghempaskan diri pada sebuah kursi yang berada di seberang meja Kyuubi. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak senang saat Kyuubi menuangkan arak manis untuknya dan menyodorkan cawan itu pada Itachi.

"Aku ingin membuktikan jika kau pria sejati."

Itachi tersedak minumannya sendiri. Dia terbatuk hebat hingga air matanya turun. Itachi tidak menyangka jika Kyuubi berani berkata sevulgar itu secara terang-terangan. "Ke—kenapa kau bicara mengenai hal itu dengan ringannya?"

Kyuubi mengetatkan rahang. Wajahnya mengeras, menahan amarah yang mengalir cepat lewat pembuluh darahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas pangkuannya, di bawah meja. "Pikiranmu sangat kotor," tukasnya, datar.

Satu alis Itachi diangkat naik. Pria itu tidak mengerti. Ia mendesah keras, menyandarkan punggung pada punggung kursi yang didudukinya. "Jadi maksudmu apa?"

"Naruto dalam bahaya."

"Lalu?"

"Satu-satunya cara agar Sasuke bisa ikut ke Wilayah Utara hanya dengan menikahi Naruto," terang Kyuubi. Ia menjeda, menunggu reaksi Itachi. Namun, pria itu tidak bereaksi. "Karena itu aku ingin mengakhir taruhan kita tempo lalu."

Itachi mendengkus, memalingkan muka. Jelas ia mengejek Kyuubi saat ini. "Jadi kau memanggilku untuk alasan itu?"

Kyuubi mengangguk pelan. "Keselamatan adikku tidak bisa dijadikan sebuah taruhan," katanya. Itachi bisa menangkap nada sedih yang terselip dalam suara wanita itu. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Itachi mencondongkan tubuh, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Lalu apa tawaranmu?"

"Kau boleh menikahiku hanya jika kau berhasil membuatku menyukaimu."

Itachi kembali mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi. "Aku harus sering menemuimu agar kau terbiasa dengan keberadaanku."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Kyuubi. "Aku tidak akan menolak jika kau mengajakku keluar."

"Kau serius?"

Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Baik, aku setuju." Itachi mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Pertaruhan kita yang lalu anggap tidak pernah ada, tapi ingat; kau tidak boleh mengingkari perjanjian kita kali ini."

Kyuubi menyambut uluran tangan itu, menjabatnya erat. "Aku berjanji." Keduanya bersalaman singkat.

"Jadi, Sasuke setuju untuk menikah dengan Naruto?"

Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ekspresinya berubah muram. Jika bukan untuk keselamatan Naruto, ia tidak akan menyetujui pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sama sepertinya pada Itachi, Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan romantis pada Sasuke. Karena alasan itu Kyuubi takut kehidupan pernikahan Naruto membuat adiknya menderita.

"Dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Usahaku meyakinkan Nenek Tsunade gagal total."

Itachi mengangguk paham. "Jadi, kapan nenekmu akan membahas hal ini dengan orang tuaku?"

"Rencananya malam ini."

Itachi terbelalak. "Secepat itu?"

"Kami tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Apa kau lupa raja memerintahkan Sasuke untuk pergi ke Wilayah Utara minggu besok?"

Itachi mendongakkan kepala. "Aku lupa," jawabnya, muram. "Lalu bagaimana setelah mereka menikah nanti?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuubi tersenyum miris. "Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa memikirkannya. Namun, aku harap adikmu bisa menjaga adikku, Itachi," tukasnya. Itachi menelan kering mendengar kalimat bernada penuh ancaman itu. "Atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kalian bayangkan," ancamnya membuat Itachi tertawa dipaksakan.

Sasuke dalam masalah besar, batin Itachi. Dalam hati ia hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan adik kandungnya itu.

.

.

.

TBC

#WeDoCareAboutSFN


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Note : Dilarang menjiplak, menyalin, mengklaim dan mempublikasikan cerita-cerita milik saya di tempat lain tanpa seizin dan sepengetahuan saya. Yang bandel saya kutuk ngejomblo seumur hidup! Thx!**

 **Maaf untuk typo(s) yang nyempil di sana-sini.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Healer Princess**

 **Bab 8. Sebuah Kesepakatan**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Itachi tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan keduanya jika tahu alasan dibalik kesediaan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menikah. Mungkin ibunya yang saat ini tengah menangis penuh haru setelah Tsunade mengungkapkan niatnya akan merasa dikhianati, atau sebaliknya, ibunya akan tetap bersyukur karena _Tian_ menakdirkan putra bungsunya untuk menikah dengan Naruto walau dengan jalan yang sedikit diluar akal sehat.

Putra pertama keluarga Uchiha itu mendesah, begitu panjang, seolah ingin mengeluarkan beban yang bercokol di dalam hatinya. Ia masih duduk di kursinya, menikmati teh yang disajikan para pelayan yang kini sudah mulai mendingin.

Sesekali Itachi melirik pada Naruto yang berdiam di dalam raga Sasuke. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja, tapi Itachi merasa gadis remaja itu memaksakan diri untuk terlihat antusias. Ah, siapa yang bisa menyalahkan Naruto? Pikir Itachi. Adik Kyuubi itu memiliki alasan kuat untuk bersedih karena harus menikah dengan pria yang dibencinya. Namun, disisi lain dia tidak memiliki pilihan karena nyawanya dan nyawa banyak orang tengah dipertaruhkan saat ini.

"Aku merasa tidak enak karena permintaan cucuku membuat putra bungsumu harus menikah terlebih dahulu dari kakaknya." Ucapan Tsunade membawa Itachi kembali dari lamunan panjangnya. Kini tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Tidak masalah," katanya. Dengan lihai Itachi memberikan senyum terbaiknya sembari meletakkan cawan teh di atas meja. Ia meninju pelan bahu adiknya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Akan menjadi dosa besar jika kita tidak segera menikahkan sejoli yang tengah dimabuk cinta," tukas Itachi. Ada nada humor terselip dalam suaranya saat ia mengatakannya.

Tsunade dan Mikoto tertawa renyah, keduanya mengangguk dengan semangat, sedangkan Fugaku yang sejak tadi belum mengatakan apa pun ikut mengangguk, samar. Walau terlihat tak acuh, Fugaku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gembiranya karena mimpinya untuk menyatukan keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze akan segera terwujud melalui pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku akan segera memanggil pendeta untuk mencari hari baik," kata Fugaku, angkat bicara. Tsunade dan Mikoto mengangguk setuju mendengarnya. "Bagaimana dengan persiapannya?" tanyanya setelah jeda sejenak. "Jika pernikahan dilangsungkan sebelum keberangkatan Sasuke, maka kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan pesta besar."

Tsunade mengibaskan tangan dengan gerakan anggun di depan wajah dan menjawab, "Tidak perlu pesta besar," katanya, "kita bisa mengadakan pesta besar setelah mereka kembali."

Ia menjeda untuk mengambil napas panjang, tatapannya menerawang. "Masalah gaun pengantin, cucuku akan mengenakan gaun pengantin milik mendiang ibunya."

Pernyataan Tsunade menohok hati Naruto. Gadis remaja itu menundukkan kepala, menatap jemari tangannya yang saling bertaut di atas pangkuan. Hal itu membuatnya sedih karena pada hari pernikahannya bukan dirinya yang akan menggunakan gaun pengantin milik ibunya, tapi Sasuke. Kenyataan itu membuat air matanya menetes, dan dengan cepat ia memalingkan muka, mengelap air mata itu sebelum orang-orang menyadarinya.

"Jadi kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah gaun pengantin," sambung Tsunade.

Fugaku tercenung, masih segar dalam ingatannya saat sahabatnya—mendiang Minato mengatakan dengan penuh kebanggaan jika kedua putrinya akan menikah dengan gaun milik ibu mereka. Ingatan itu membuatnya tersenyum miris, Fugaku memejamkan mata, mengatakan dalam hati jika impian sahabatnya akan menjadi nyata.

"Kalau begitu, besok pagi aku akan menemani Anda menghadap raja untuk meminta izin," kata Fugaku memutus keheningan yang sempat menggantung di dalam ruangan beraroma kayu manis itu. Tsunade mengangguk, setuju. "Aku harap raja memberi restu untuk pernikahan ini."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya dengan hati-hati," ujar Tsunade. Ekspresi dan nada bicaranya berubah serius. Bukan hal mudah untuk meyakinkan raja, terlebih untuk hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto—salah satu cucu perempuan favoritnya. Tsunade mendesah, terdengar berat, "Jika beliau sudah memberikan restu, kita bisa tenang," tutupnya.

.

.

.

Mikoto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya saat melihat gerak-gerik aneh putra bungsunya. Siang ini suaminya masih berada di istana untuk meminta izin pada raja bersama Tsunade, maka terpaksa ia menarik paksa putra sulungnya untuk keluar dari dalam ruang kerja untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanya Itachi saat ibunya menarik ujung lengan bajunya. Mereka berjalan cepat melewati lorong pendek dan berbelok ke arah taman belakang menuju sebuah bangunan kokoh yang berfungsi sebagai ruang doa. "Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan ..."

Itachi langsung menelan kembali kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya saat Mikoto menoleh dan memberinya tatapan tajam penuh peringatan. Susah payah ia menelan air liurnya, mulutnya ditutup rapat. Akan jadi masalah besar jika ibunya marah, batin Itachi.

"Lihat!" bisik Mikoto. Ia membuka sedikit pintu ganda ruang doa untuk mengintip ke dalamnya. Itachi mengambil satu langkah ke depan untuk mengintip ke dalam ruang doa. "Adikmu berada di sana sejak tadi pagi dan belum keluar hingga sekarang," lapor Mikoto masih berbisik.

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menutup pintu ruang doa itu pelan, seolah takut mengganggu kekhusyuan ibadah Naruto. "Lalu kenapa, Bu?"

Mikoto membelalakkan mata dan menjawab, "Sejak kapan adikmu rajin beribadah?" Wanita itu langsung menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya saat menyadari nada bicaranya yang tinggi. Ia kembali menarik lengan baju putra sulungnya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. "Sepertinya adikmu takut jika raja tidak mengizinkan rencana pernikahannya dengan Naruto."

Itachi bisa menangkap nada kesedihan dalam suara ibunya. Ia menoleh lewat bahu, menatap pintu ruang doa yang tertutup. Orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu bukan Sasuke, tapi Naruto. Namun, apa yang bisa ia katakan pada ibunya?

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke istana."

Kening Itachi ditekuk dalam. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya, tidak mengerti.

"Bantu ayahmu dan Nyonya Tsunade untuk meyakinkan raja," jelas Mikoto, sungguh-sungguh. "Cepat pergi, atau aku tidak akan membukakan pintu rumah untukmu!" ancamnya membuat Itachi terpaksa pergi ke istana untuk menyusul ayahnya.

Sementara itu di dalam ruang doa, Naruto memejamkan mata erat, kedua tangannya menyatu di depan dada. Air matanya jatuh, membasahi kedua pipinya.

" _Tian,_ aku berjanji tidak akan bicara sembarangan lagi. Mohon dewa memaafkan kesalahanku dan mengembalikan rohku pada ragaku yang sebenarnya," gumamnya, sedih. "Aku akan berbakti pada negara, pada nenekku dan mengabdikan diri untuk kesejahteraaan rakyat. Aku berjanji akan menekan egoku dan menekan diri dari nafsu keinginan," sambungnya, suaranya sedikit gemetar.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meremehkan orang lain lagi," cicitnya. Suara gadis remaja itu semakin tersendat saat mengatakannya. "Aku ingin mengenakan gaun milik ibuku saat menikah," mohonnya, parau. "Mohon _Tian_ mengabulkan permintaanku."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, ber- _kowtow_ sebanyak tiga kali sebelum kembali berdoa hal yang sama berulang kali hingga suaranya nyaris habis.

.

.

.

 _Duduk sendiri di depan cermin perunggu,_

 _menatap sosok diri nampak asing di mata._

 _Bukan riasan ini yang seharusnya melekat,_

 _tapi apa daya berteriak pun percuma._

 _Di luar musik pernikahan mulai terdengar,_

 _menyaru bersama tawa bahagia keluarga mempelai._

 _Diri berharap semua hanya sebuah mimpi,_

 _esok terbangun meratap kenyataan dan terhempas._

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau memasang sebuah senyuman?" Pertanyaan Itachi membuat Naruto terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya. Kamar Sasuke yang ditempati oleh wanita itu kini didominasi oleh warna merah, khas pengantin dengan aroma mawar mendominasi. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang pengantin," sambung Itachi.

Ia menjeda, menatap bayangan Naruto lewat kaca perunggu. Sebuah helaan napas berat dilepas Itachi saat ia menarik sebuah kursi kosong lalu mendudukinya tepat di samping kanan sang mempelai. Ujung jubah mewah yang dikenakannya gemerisik saat ia berjalan. "Kau terlihat seperti seorang tahanan yang akan dieksekusi."

Hening.

Itachi kembali mendesah, lebih berat kali ini. Ia terdiam, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ayolah, bukankah kau yang memiliki ide untuk menikahi adikku?" ujarnya, setengah berbisik. "Lalu kenapa kau harus bersedih?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Mungkin alasannya akan terdengar kekanakkan di telinga Itachi, tapi pada akhirnya ia menjawab, "Karena aku tidak bisa menggunakan gaun milik ibuku di hari pernikahanku."

Itachi mengerjapkan mata. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk memberi penghiburan, tapi dengan cepat putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu mengatupkan mulutnya kembali. Kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya mendadak hilang. Itachi kehilangan kata-kata, terlihat bingung harus memulai dari mana.

Naruto tersenyum miris lalu mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke untuk menghalau air mata yang hendak memberontak untuk keluar. "Aku ingin menggunakan gaun milik ibuku saat menikah," akunya. Ia mengangkat bahunya tak acuh dan berkata, "Sayangnya hal itu hanya tinggal mimpi."

"Kau bisa menggunakannya setelah kembali ke ragamu," balas Itachi, serius. Perasaannya melembut, ia merasa bersimpati pada gadis remaja yang terduduk di sampingnya. Mimpi itu seharusnya sangat mudah dilaksanakan, tapi untuk Naruto mimpi itu justru sulit untuk direalisasikan. "Percayalah, kau pasti bisa kembali ke tubuhmu, dan saat itu terjadi, kau akan kembali menikah dengan mengenakan gaun ibumu."

Naruto menoleh, dan tersenyum saat bertanya, "Dengan siapa aku akan menikah saat itu?"

"Tentu saja dengan Sasuke," jawab Itachi yakin. "Kenapa kau harus bertanya?"

"Sasuke?" beo Naruto. Tatapannya menerawang jauh, senyum tipisnya terlihat dipaksakan. "Sasuke tidak menyukaiku, begitupun sebaliknya. Saat kami kembali ke tubuh kami masing-masing kami akan berpisah."

"Itu terserah kalian," sahut Itachi tanpa ada niat untuk melarang atau menggurui. Apa pun keputusan yang diambil Sasuke dan Naruto akan selalu dihormatinya. "Namun, kita tidak akan pernah tahu takdir apa yang telah dituliskan untuk kita, 'kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu kanannya. Wanita itu melirik sekilas lalu mengangguk pelan. Naruto bahkan tidak menolak saat Itachi menyapukan jemarinya untuk menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Jalan apa pun yang akan kalian ambil di masa depan, aku akan mendukungnya."

"Janji?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Janji," bisiknya. Ia mengulum sebuah senyuman dan bicara setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Sekarang tersenyum, dan bersikaplah seperti seorang mempelai yang tengah berbahagia! Jangan membuat tamu undangan curiga," tukasnya. "Pernikahan ini tidak boleh menimbulkan gosip di kalangan bangsawan, mengingat sulitnya kami meyakinkan raja agar kau bisa segera menikah dengan Sasuke."

Naruto terkekeh dan mengangguk semangat. "Tenang saja," balasnya sembari menepuk dadanya pelan. "Aku akan memainkan peranku dengan sangat baik."

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan pun diselenggarakan dengan sangat meriah di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Mempelai pengantin datang dengan sebuah kereta kuda mewah, diiringi oleh para pemain musik pernikahan, seorang mak comblang dan barang-barang hantaran yang begitu banyak dan mewah.

Sore ini dengan langkah tertata Sasuke memasuki aula keluarga Uchiha dimana upacara pernikahan akan dilangsungkan. Mikoto dan Tsunade tidak kuasa menahan air mata mereka saat memepelai perempuan yang mengenakan gaun berwarna merah terang berjalan tenang menuju altar di mana mempelai pria sudah berdiri menunggu.

Upacara pun dilangsungkan sesaat setelah Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto. Untuk kesekian kalinya hati Naruto mencelos karena Sasuke yang mengenakan gaun milik ibunya, bukan dirinya. Namun, dengan cepat ia memupus perasaan itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, berusaha memusatkan konsentrasi untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahan ini.

Keduanya memberi hormat pada _Tian_ dan _Di,_ pada leluhur, pada orang tua lalu memberi hormat satu sama lain. Arak pun dituangkan, keduanya bersulang, melingkarkan tangan dan meneguk isi cawan hingga tandas.

Petasan dinyalakan setelah upacara pernikahan selesai digelar. Sang mempelai wanita langsung dimasukkan ke dalam kamar pengantin sementara mempelai pria tinggal sejenak untuk menyapa para tamu undangan dan menjamu mereka.

Gelak tawa dan alunan musik membuat kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang biasanya sepi menjadi gegap gempita. Kediaman itu diliputi oleh kebahagiaan dan suka cita tiada tara karena pernikahan ini berhasil menyatukan dua keluarga; Uchiha dan Namikaze.

Fugaku yang terkenal tidak suka minum pun memutuskan untuk mabuk malam ini. Ia berkata; kapan lagi bisa meluapkan suka cita jika bukan hari ini? Para tamu undangan begitu antusias, mereka ikut larut dalam kebahagiaan tuan rumah, sementara di sisi lain sang mempelai pria diperkenankan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar pengantinnya.

Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat cepat saat langkah kakinya semakin membawanya dekat ke tempat Sasuke berada. Ia menelan dengan susah payah, sementara mak comblang yang berdiri di sampingnya terkekeh penuh arti, berpikir jika mempelai pria malu-malu karena akan bertemu dengan pengantinnya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksa," bisik mak comblang berusia tujuh puluh tahun itu. Rambut putihnya digelung rapi di atas kepala dengan hiasan rambut dari giok hijau yang terlihat memesona. Ia mengibaskan sapu tangan suteranya tepat di depan wajah Naruto. "Kau harus bersikap lembut, karena istrimu akan merasa sakit untuk pertama kalinya."

Dewa, Naruto ingin muntah mendengarnya. Bulu kuduk wanita itu berdiri dengan cepat. Ia melirik ke arah pintu kamar pengantin yang masih ditutup rapat, lalu menoleh pada mak comblang yang tertawa renyah dibalik sapu tangan suteranya.

"Cepat masuk!" kata wanita tua itu sembari mendorong pintu ganda kamar yang tertutup rapat. Ia berdecak, mengerling jail saat Naruto bergeming di tempatnya, terlihat enggan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. "Jangan khawatir, rasa malumu akan segera hilang setelah kalian bersama beberapa waktu," ujar mak comblang, kembali salah mengerti. "Cepat masuk!" tekan wanita tua itu. Kali ini ia mendorong punggung Naruto, sedikit memaksa hingga akhirnya sang mempelai masuk ke dalam kamar pengantinnya.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang saat pintu kamar ditutup rapat dari luar. Ia terlihat sangat tegang, keringat membasahi keningnya. Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan, melewati lorong pendek lalu berbelok menuju ranjang pengantinnya.

Kedua mata wanita itu terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka lebar saat ia melihat mempelainya tengah duduk di atas kursi dengan satu kaki diangkat ke atas. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" pekik Naruto, heran.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alis dan menjawab tanpa ekspresi, "Makan malam."

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa kau membuka penutup kepalamu?" tanya Naruto, terlihat kesal. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi, ekspresinya sangat galak saat menatap Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" desis Sasuke. Ia menggigit apel merah, mengunyah cepat dan menelannya. "Aku menunggu kedatanganmu dengan sikap malu-malu di atas ranjang?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau lupa jika aku seorang pria?" desis Sasuke, tajam. Ia memasang ekspresi dingin saat berkata, "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu karena hal itu seharusnya dilakukan oleh mempelai wanita."

Ia menjeda untuk meletakkan apelnya di atas meja. "Dalam pernikahan ini aku suamimu, walau pada kenyataannya aku berada di dalam tubuhmu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Jiwa kita boleh tertukar, tapi tugas dan tanggung jawab kita tetap pada tempatnya," sambung Sasuke, datar. "Apa pun yang terjadi ke depannya, aku tidak akan melepasmu, Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Apa kau sudah lupa prinsipku?"

Kening Naruto ditekuk dalam mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu prinsip mana yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke karena pria itu memiliki banyak prinsip yang terkadang tidak bisa dipahami oleh Naruto.

"Aku menikah sekali seumur hidup."

Tawa Naruto pecah mendengarnya. Ia memukul-mukul pelan permukaan meja hingga Sasuke terganggu dibuatnya. "Kau pasti akan melupakan prinsip itu setelah jatuh cinta pada wanita lain," ejeknya sembari menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Naruto terus tertawa, ia meletakkan kepala di atas meja. Sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha untuk menghentikan tawa yang nyaris membuat perutnya kram. "Aku berani bertaruh kau akan mencampakkanku setelah menemukan pujaan hatimu."

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin?" ujar Sasuke. Kedua matanya menyipit sinis.

"Karena aku mengenalmu, Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Naruto setelah tawanya berhenti. Wanita itu balas menatap lekat mempelainya. "Pasti akan sangat mudah bagimu melepasku setelah kau menemukan tambatan hatimu."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya tinggi. "Berani bertaruh?"

Naruto mengendikkan bahu, ringan. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Jika ucapanmu tidak terbukti, kau harus menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, terus berada di sampingku walau pun kau tidak mencintaiku."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. Kenapa terdengar sangat menguntungkan untuk Sasuke? Batinnya.

"Lalu bagaimana jika ternyata aku menang?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke depan hingga Naruto menarik punggungnya ke belakang. "Kita akan membahasnya nanti, karena aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah menang dariku, Uchiha Naruto."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


End file.
